Love Works in Mysterious Ways
by Slapstick70
Summary: The battle is almost over and you will not believe how the battle will end.
1. New Feelings

A/N: Hay digimon fans this is my first story that I made so I hope you enjoy it. I've decided to make this story different then the others. You'll find out the difference when you read. Also the characters will be singing from time to time as well. Again hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: New Feelings

It has been 3 years since the D-Reaper's defeat. The digimon had just returned from the digital world. However, they all didn't return the same. Guilmon was completely depressed for some reason. The happy go lucky digimon that everyone has known to love is now a moping, sad sack. Every one was concerned about him, including the one who loves him the most. The one person who loved him the minute they got back. Believe it or not the one who loves him the most is Renamon. However, every one has come to know her to hate Guilmon with a vengeance, so she has never told anyone her love of Guilmon. When did she find out that she loves Guilmon? Well let's find out.

Flashback

It was the last day the digimon were staying on the digital world. The next day their tamers will be there to pick them up. The digimon received this intelligence from their tamers three weeks ago, so they were all collected at the rendezvous point, well not all digimon. Guilmon was separated from the other 1 year ago in a giant dust storm. The others sent out a message to Guilmon telling him that they will be leaving in the morning back to the human world.

"I really hope that Guilmon gets the message" said Terriormon. "Other wise Takato and I will be extremely disappointed."

"Don't worry he'll be here by tomorrow." replied Lopmon.

"I couldn't care less if that idiot were to come or not" stated Renamon with her eyes closed, "In fact this past year without him has been the quietest time of my life."

"Oh come on Renamon" said Terriormon, "Admit it you have great feelings for him don't you."

Renamon quickly grabbed Terriormon by the neck and slammed him against a rock.

"Tack it back" she scolded.

"Ok…sorry" said Terriormon scared out of his flippin' mind.

Renamon let the poor bunny go and returned to her calm self again.

"_That's our Renamon" _thought Cyberdramon.

"Ok guys enough. We need to get some rest before tomorrow," Said Impmon, "I'll take the first watch." Impmon stared at Renamon while they got ready for bed, and every time she'd look back he would turn his head quickly. Impmon had been having this thing for Renamon, but he has never come out to tell her.

It was late at night and Impmon stayed awake but barley. As his eyes started to get heavy he soon heard a large sound coming from the distance.

"What was that?" he said in shock.

BOOM! SMASH! BANG!

"There it is again!!!"

"What's goes on?!" yelled Marinangamon.

"I don't know!" said Impmon. The sound was growing and soon every one was awake. It got closer and closer to them. When it seemed that the sound was right on them, it stopped.

"Where is it?" asked Renamon

"I don't know," said Impmon. The suspenseful silence stayed in the air for 3 minutes. As soon as they started to calm down the sound returned, but this time it was behind them. Their standing behind them stood a vampire liked digimon called Myotismon.

"Who are you," Gargramon.

"I am Myotasmon," he said, "I have come a far to fight those who are exceedingly strong. Where's the one called Guilmon."

Every one looked confused as to find out that Myotismon had come to fight the goofy, fun loving Guilmon.

"What do you want with Guilmon any way." said Gargramon.

"Like I said I've come from a far to fight Guilmon," said Myotismon, "There has been a rumor that he is the digital world's strongest digimon, and I've come to test my strength against him."

Well he's not here with us right now." said Cyberdramon.

"Pity, well I just have to settle with you guys." said Myotismon.

-Play Kingdom Hearts Sephiroth Theme-

Myotismon disappeared and reappeared behind Cyberdramon. When Cyberdramon had time to turn around, Myotismon gave him a quick kick in the back of the head. Before Cyberdramon fell to the ground, Myotasmon grabbed his tail and sent him flying into a huge rock structure. Myotismon smirked at Cyberdramon's pain. Gargramon jumped into action and tried to punch Myotismon, but Myotasmon duck before getting hit and put his hand on Gargramon's chest. With the force of his power he sent Gargramon back into a cliff as well.

"Bada Boom!" yelled Impmon as he shoots a fire ball from his finger.

"Hmm, is that the best you can do," gloated Myotismon has he just blew out the fire ball, "if so then let me show you what strength really is. Crimson Lightning!" A lightning whip came out of his hands. He cracked the whip and hit Impmon. He laid on the ground in pain. Myotismon continued cracking the whip on the injured digimon over and over again.

"Bunny Blast!" yelled the young rabbit as green bullets flew out of his mouth. Myotismon simply dusted off the attack like it was nothing.

"So you want to fight as well. Crysly Wing!" yelled Myotismon. Terriormon managed to jump out the way, but not in time for his ears to be hit. The pain was too much to withstand causing him to pass out. Myotismon started to slowly walk towards Terriormon. "So you want to die first, or maybe them?" He said looking at a frightened Marinangamon and Lopmon.

"Diamond Storm!" yelled Renamon over Myotismon. Noticing he is being attack he disappeared and reappeared in front of Renamon. He punches her back down into the ground. He lands a few feet in front of the wounded Renamon.

"Ok, if you want to die first then by all means," said Myotismon. Renamon, knowing she was out matched, closed her eyes and awaited death. "Crimson Light….." before he could finish something prevented him. Renamon slowly opened here eyes to notice a claw poking out of Myotismon's chest.

"It's not wise to attack someone's friends." said a familiar voice. The claw was ripped out of Myotismon's chest. Myotismon fell to his knees in which reveling his assailant. Behind him was a tall, crimson red dinosaur with black marks all over him and a white stomach.

"Guil…mon," Renamon said in astonishment.

"Are you ok Renamon," said Guilmon looking at the hurt Renamon. She simply nodded to him. "So you like to kill others ay, well then maybe you need to die as well." Guilmon put his sharp claws against Myotismon's neck, and in a split second Guilmon slid his claws across quickly cutting Myotismon's neck. The blood that flew out soon turned to data along with the rest of the body. Guilmon absorbed the data.

"_Is this the same Guilmon that I know,"_ thought Renamon,_ "I mean he was so young looking and so goofy and fat, but now he looks much older. His fat on his stomach had now turned to abs, and it looks like the goofiness on his face and in his eyes is now gone."_

Guilmon went over to all the others to heal them. In his time apart from the others he managed to learn some new things.

"Guilmon, how did you find us." asked Cyberdramon.

"Your message had all of Terriormon's scent on it. So I fallowed that all the way to you guys." stated Guilmon.

Later

It was 1 hour away from the time of pick up and every one was healed. Renamon never took her eyes off of Guilmon for a second.

"_It's weird,"_ thought Renamon, _"I've never even considered to be friends with Guilmon, but now it's as if all of a sudden I'm attracted to him. He is still really cut, and his strength is greater than the last time we saw him. He also looks like he has a different out look on life. He even saved mine. I've never felt this way before. I think I…I…I think I'm in love with him. Yes that must be it. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am in love with Guilmon."_

"Everyone, look" said Terriormon pointing at the sky. There came down another ark big enough to fit all the digimon. They squeezed in trying to fit. Renamon was forced in the back of the ark. Unfortunately for her Guilmon was forced to sit next to her. Being this close to the new and improved Guilmon made her heart beat even faster. It was final; it was true love she is feeling. She was about to tell him her new found love for him. She felt confident as she has a sneaking suspicion that he has great feelings for her.

"Hey, Guilmon," she said.

"Look," he said in an angry voice, "Just because I'm back doesn't mean you have to talk to me. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Isn't that how you've always wanted it, right?"

Renamon said nothing. Guilmon took that as an agreement, so he just turned his head and closed his eyes.

"_I can't believe it," _thought Renamon,_ "he doesn't even want to have anything to do with me any more. All those times being mean to him has driven him away from me. I have to apologize to him. It's the only way for me to get him to at least like me again."_

They later arrived in Shinjuku Park and were greeted by their tamers with hugs and kisses. Though it didn't take long for the others to notice the change in Guilmon.

Present Time

Renamon was perched on top of Rika's home looking out into the night sky.

"_Am I really in love with him," _thought Renamon, _"or maybe it was just the spur of the moment. Either way I have to know otherwise I'll spend the rest of my life wondering. _She stood up on the roof and started to head over to his place. Not only was she going to see if she's really in love, but also try to find out why he is so depressed, and apologize for all the things she has done to him over the years……

To Be Continued……

A/N: Well I hope you all have enjoyed my first story. Did you find the difference in this story? If not than re-read it, if you have than good for you. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Only if you want another chapter so please review and tell me what you think. If you liked it tell me, if you didn't like still tell I don't care if you're rude. Ok, enough rambling see you soon.


	2. Confrontation

A/N: Hay digimon fans it's time for the next chapter, but before we start I would like to make some announcements. First, a shout out to Lord Pata for being my first reviewer. Second, a shout out to Neon Master as well. Thank you guys. Now that we got that out of the way lets do this. Here We Go!

_Chapter 2: Confrontation_

It was in the middle of the night. Everyone in the city was sound asleep. Except for one lone fox who was jumping from roof top to roof top. It was soon from tree to tree as she entered into Shinjuku Park.

"_All most there. Now I will find out every thing." _Thought Renamon. She soon stopped on a well cover tree. She poked her head out through the brush and spotted Guilmon's hideout. Inside was her beloved Guilmon sleep so soundly. The cute, innocent way he slept just made her realize how much she wants her. However, this little peep show was soon halted when Guilmon opened his eyes. He slowly lifted his head and sniffed the air. He recognizes that sent.

"_What the hell is she doing here?" _Guilmon asked himself as a frown was revealed. Renamon tried to move in to get a better view, but before she could get closer she heard a small snap.

"_What was that?" _she thought. _"It's probably nothing." _That one snap became several louder snaps which shook the branch she was standing on. The branch completely snapped off under Renamon's weight. "Whoa" she yelled, but being the graceful fox as she is she did a back flip before the branch had time to fall. While flipping though the hair the moonlight shined off her fur creating a stunning glow that could paralyze the strongest of men. Renamon landed right in front of Guilmon's front door. After landing she lifted her head to look up and see where she was. In front of her was Guilmon leaning on the door way with his arms crossed.

"Renamon what are you doing here?" He asked her in a cooled voice.

"Look Guilmon," Renamon said in her normal tone, "I know that your sore for all the things I've done to you over the years, but just let me talk to you."

Guilmon sighed. "Fine you, but you only have 10 minutes." Renamon tried to walk in, but he was in the way. "Where do you think your going?" He asked raising one eye brow.

"I thought I could speak to you in there?" she said.

"No I meant you have 10 minutes out here." Scolded Guilmon.

Renamon cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Look Guilmon, There has been a lot of bad blood between us lately, so I came here to try and settle it. Yes I have been extremely rude and mean to you over the years and for that I am sorry." Guilmon was surprised to ever hear Renamon apologize to anything. "It's just that I always thought you were 10x stronger than me. So I tried to be mean to you so you would never realize that you really are stronger than me. By being mean to you I was trying to make myself think that I am stronger than you. I am really sorry for every thing. Please forgive me."

Guilmon uncrossed his arms and stated, "I accept your apology Renamon," she was so relieved to hear that he had accepted her apology, "but I just cant forgive you for everything that you have done to me. We can never become friends again Renamon. That's something you need to understand right now. Do you?"

Renamon's eyes had filled up with tears when she heard that they can no longer be friends. They flowed down her cheeks like a running stream. Her head was looking down at the ground as she slowly shook here head left and right. Guilmon noticed this and could never stand to see a woman cry.

"Renamon," he said, "I think it would be best if you would…." Before he could finish he was stopped. He just realized that his left shoulder was sopping wet and it was flowing down his back. A yellow fur coat was raped around his neck and it had a firm grip. He couldn't believe it. Renamon was hugging him, and not a friendly hug but a loving hug.

_Play Oh! Student Teach Affection_

"Guilmon please," she wept while still hugging him, "please don't push me out of your life."

"I'm sorry Renamon."

She pulled away from him as they looked in each others eyes. Renamon could see the coldness in his eye. Yet, his innocence was still there just twinkling. Guilmon could see nothing but sadness and grief. That moment was soon broken when Renamon placed a paw on Guilmon's chest. Her paw rubbed up and down on him sensually. His heart began to pump faster at the touch. Renamon was blushing at what she was about to do.

"_I cant believe I'm actually going to do it," _she thought,_ "I'm…actually…going to…" _Guilmon couldn't believe it either. The funny thing is that he's not stopping her. He then realized what was going on.

He looked down and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What my heart tells me." She replied.

Before thinking Renamon began to move in closer to Guilmon. Her eyes were closed and her lips puckered out. Guilmon knew exactly what she wanted; he was just shock at what she wanted. His heart started to race even faster as Renamon moved in closer.

"Um…Renamon…." Guilmon protested, "I…don't…think…that…" He couldn't get the words out and Renamon was slowly getting closer. Finally, something in him snapped. He just couldn't let Renamon do it. "GET OFF ME!" He yelled as he pushed Renamon off of him and onto the ground. "Renamon I think it would be best if you leave." He turned around and headed back inside. Renamon slowly got up. The tears were still in her eyes.

"Wait" she protested. Guilmon did stop.

"What now?" he asked

"Just answer one more thing. Why are you so depressed?"

Guilmon turns his head and said, "That's something that should never concern you again." He gave Renamon a cold stare and turn his head back around. "Go back home Renamon." Renamon looked down at the ground and started making her way home. While Guilmon was too busy punching the walls. "What was wrong with me? Why did I hesitate? And why did I feel that way when she was about to…" Thousands of these questions began to race in his head. "Ok, calm down Guilmon you are not falling for her. It was just a spur of the moment. Next time you see her just tell yourself don't bother." Guilmon was starting to pace around his hideout freaking out. "I need some bread." He pulled out a bag of bread and started to scarf it down like his old self.

Renamon was at the front door of Rika's house. She had just wiped away the last tear from her eyes.

"I must not let Rika find out about my feelings," she said as she continued to wipe away the tears, "Rika would just think I'm week if I told her."

"Aww isn't that touching, it makes me want to cry." came a familiar voice sarcastically. Renamon looked up to notice Impmon lying down on the roof. "You look sad why don't you tell me all about it fox face." Renamon jumped onto the roof and sat right next to Impmon. "So foxy what's the matter with you?" Renamon looked at Impmon out of surprise.

"_This is not like him at all." She thought. "What is he up to?" _So she decides to play along. "Well here's the thing I tried to talk to Guilmon about everything that is going on. I also tried to show him my feelings for him, but it back fired."

"Stop right there I know exactly what to do." Impmon said with an evil smirk on his face. "Just give up on him." Renamon looked over to him with anger.

"I'm not just going to…"

"Look fox face it's obvious that Guilmon doesn't want anything to do with you. So why don't you give up in him and try to find um…a…new…mate." He said that nervously.

"Like who?" Renamon asked

Impmon looked down and began to blush. "Well…" he said trying to tell her how he feels about her. Without warning he gives her a kiss on the lips. Renamon opens her eyes in both astonishment and disgust. Renamon got extremely angry and punched Impmon right in the eye. He fell to the ground in pain. Renamon wiped her mouth with here arm.

"Why you disgusting, little pervert." Renamon said as she slowly approached him. "Wait a minute. This must how Guilmon must feel when I'm with him. Now I know that I love him enough to understand how he's feeling, and soon I'll be able to get him to forgive me. Thank you Impmon for helping me realize this." She was about to head in until she turned around one more time. "Oh and if you ever do something like that again I'll rip of your arms and make you eat them." Impmon got the message and high tailed it out of their before she completely killed him.

Later that night Renamon decided to sleep in a tree in Rika's garden. She was starring at the moonlit night. Contemplating on how to get Guilmon to love her. "It's going to be a long day." She said as her eyes soon became heavy and soon she was fast asleep.

To Be Continued…

A/ N: Alright there is chapter 2. I hope you all like it. Also the parts that tell you to play a curtain song, well it would ad a better mood if you open up a new internet window, go on youtube and listen to the song at the same time your reading it. Just some friendly advise. Any way chapter 3 will be out soon plz review my story. Bye now.


	3. Operation: Stealth

A/N: Hay digimon fans. Another chapter is heading your way. Renamon has just made Guilmon even angrier with her. How will she deal with this? Well let's find out.

Chapter 3: Operation: Stealth

"Renamon," Rika called to her digimon, "where the hell is she, Renamon." Renamon woke up in the same tree she slept in. She heard her tamer calling her. At an instance Renamon teleported out of the tree, and was standing in front of Rika. She jumped back in surprise. "Woah, I really hate it when you do that." scolded Rika.

"My apologize Rika," Renamon apologized, "I did not mean to startle you. Did you need me?"

"Yeah," Rika stated as she tried to control her heart rate, "it's time for breakfast." Rika headed to the dining room with Renamon close behind. They sat down at the table with Rika's mother and grandmother.

"So Renamon," Rika's mother said, "where were you last night." Renamon looked stunned.

"Oh you know just out." Renamon said.

"Hmm, out where?" said Rika's mother.

"Just around the city. Sitting on buildings, and looking at shrines." Renamon continued to eat her food.

"Well that's funny," Rika's mother stated, "because one of my friends said she saw you in the park last night."

Renamon could no longer take the Q&A. She rose up quickly causing the chair to fall back.

"What is with the interrogation!" she yelled, "look, where I go is my business and not yours. If I want to go somewhere it's what I want to do, and you have no say in where I go and who I'm aloud to love." Renamon suddenly realize what she had just said. She had spoken out of term, and on top of that she had reviled that she loved someone. No one was extremely upset because all they focused on was the statement about love. Renamon quickly got down on one knee and started pleading. "Please forgive me I should not have spoken out of term."

"It's ok sweetheart." Rika's grandmother said.

"So Renamon, who is this person you love?" asked Rika's mother.

Renamon started to blush.

"It's no one." said Renamon.

Oh come on." said Rika's mother. Renamon looked up at Rika to see if she was furious with her. Renamon's heart was pounding hard.

"Renamon," Rika said, "we really want to know. Please just tell us who it is." Renamon was shocked to hear Rika want to know about her love life.

"Well," said Renamon, "If you really want to know…" everyone got closer, "…it's…" soon everyone was in Renamon's face, "…Guilmon."

WHAAAAT!!!" everyone said.

"I can't believe it." Stated Rika's mother.

"Neither can I," said Rika's grandmother, "well the important thing is that Renamon has found love. They say there's love out there for everyone."

Soon Rika's grandmother and mother started to clean the kitchen while Renamon and Rika were in the living room watching T.V.

Rika looked over at Renamon and said, "Are you sure about this I mean he has changed a lot. Maybe, he's no longer right for you."

"I know he's the one for me. It's because he's different that I love him." Renamon said as she looked down in sadness.

"Renamon are you ok?" Rika asked.

"I'm sorry Rika I have something I need to do." Renamon teleported out of the room.

"Go get him Renamon." Said Rika as she started to flip through the children.

It was later in the afternoon in Shinjuku Park. Guilmon was training in the forest. He chopped down tree after tree trying to make himself more powerful. Until, he stopped and sniffed the air.

"_Damn, not again." _He thought as he noticed Renamon's scent. _"Let's see how long she's willing to shadow me."_ Guilmon pretended that he didn't notice her and continue training.

She sighed with relief. Renamon was perched on a tree about 60 ft. away. Some trees were in the way, but not enough for Renamon's vision to be impaired.

It has been hours and yet Guilmon has not shown a single sign that he noticed her. Also, Renamon has not yet tried to talk to him again. The sun was setting and neither one of them spoke.

Renamon was about to call it a day until Terriormon showed up.

"So Renamon," he stated, "how's the stalking going for you?" Renamon quickly pulled him under a brush and hid from Guilmon hoping that he had not noticed that. She poked her head out to see. It seems that Guilmon has not noticed. Terriormon was struggling to break his mouth free. When he did he spoke. "Look, Guilmon already knows ya here."

Renamon looked at him shocked.

"What how do you know?" she asked.

"Well he has a very keen sense of smell, so he smelt you coming a mile away."

Guilmon kept punching a tree until he stopped as he sensed something. All of a sudden the ground started to shake really hard.

_Play Heavy Violence_

Guilmon ran in the direction of the earthquake.

"I wonder where he's going." Renamon asked looking puzzled.

"Are you serious?" Terriormon asked in a shocking way, "there's a digimon here. Stop standing there we need to go." Renamon picked up Terriormon and began to hop from tree to tree. They just followed Guilmon as they had no idea as to where this digimon is. There was no digital field, no sign of a digimon attack, nothing. Soon in the distance a final sign of a digimon as a digital field appeared. Renamon noticed it and jumped down and landed nest to Guilmon.

"So Guilmon what's the plan?" she asked not even thinking about their little, um, big disagreement.

"Alright, plan A, don't ever stalk me again I have a good sense of smell," Guilmon said, "Plan B, stay as far away from me as possible. Plan C, give me Terriormon and go find every one else and bring them to fight."

Renamon was disappointed at the first two plans, but she gave Terriormon to Guilmon and left to go find the other.

"Guilmon why are you so angry with Renamon?" asked Terriormon riding Guilmon's back.

"That's something you don't need to concern yourself with."

Renamon went door to door to each of the tamer's houses. She told them that a new digimon had arrived and it feels powerful, and that everyone is needed. Once everyone was notified they all start a mad sprint to the digital field. Renamon headed back home to make sure that Rika was on her way to the fight. It was silly because Rika never passes up a good fight. Renamon arrived at the house and noticed it was in shambles.

"Rika!" yelled Renamon. She then heard something in the kitchen. When she went in she saw Rika's mother and grandmother tied up on the table. Renamon ungaged them to ask, "Who did this to you?"

Rika's grandmother spoke first, "It was a digimon, a woman digimon. She tied us up and took Rika." Renamon was then extremely angry. She untied the two ladies and darted back to the fight.

Everyone was there looking for the digital field in the fog. They're not to sure where they are, but they think there at the buildings where juggernaut happens. Soon the heard an evil, however feminine, laugh. They looked up to notice a female digimon flying over them. She was dressed in all black and some bats flew around her.

"I am Ladydevimon." the digimon said.

Ryo got close and said, "Well Ladydevimon prepared to get deleted." Everyone got in a fighting stance when he said that.

"Are you sure you'd want to do that, it might not end well for you friend." Ladydevimon pointed to a tree. Everyone looked to notice that she was hanging over a pit full of spikes.

"HELP," Rika screamed.

"You see that rope is connected to my life span. If you destroy me then the rope will snap. Also that rope is made to never be cut so don't even bother with that." Everyone just looked at Ladydevimon in fear.

Guilmon growled and mumbled, "Damn it. How do we get out of this one?" The female digimon just started laughing evilly as they couldn't do anything.

To Be Continued…

A/N: oh snap. Now that's what I call tension. I wonder how their going to get out of this one? Well you're just going to have to find out in the next chapter, but in the mean time please review this story. See you in a few days.


	4. New Enemies and confessions

A/N: Hay digimon fans. Slapstick is back to bring you another chapter in this epic story, also another reminder to all those who read. Make sure you play the songs mentioned at the same time your reading. Ok, enough of that let's do this thing.

Chapter 4: New Enemies and confessions

_Play Glued State_

Ladydevimon was laughing evilly as everyone was just standing there as they had no idea what to do. Cyberdramon was impatient and could no longer wait. He charged in without even thinking.

"Cyberdramon stop!" Guilmon yelled trying to stop him.

"Cyber Nail!" screamed Cyberdramon as his claws began to glow silver. He slashed at Ladydevimon, but she was too quick for him. She slashed at him as well though he was just as quick. He jumped back to dodge the attack, but she disappeared and reappeared behind him. She punched him in the back causing him to fall back down to the ground. Before hitting the ground she reappeared on the ground where he was going to land. She lifts her arm and she catches him on his spine. On impact blood flew out of his mouth.

"Hm, if this is the best you guys can do than this won't be any fun." She smirked and tossed Cyberdramon on the ground right in front of Ryo.

"Cyberdramon," asked Ryo scared, "Are you ok."

"Yeah, be careful guys she's more powerful than anyone we've ever faced."

"Of course idiot," said Guilmon in an angry tone, "that's what I was trying to stop you for."

"So what do we do?" asked Terriormon.

Guilmon thought for a minute. Finally, he thought of something.

"We'll attack her all at once. Everyone surround her."

Everyone followed the order and surrounded Ladydevimon. In just one second they all let out their attacks at her. Guilmon with his pyro sphere, Terriormon with his bunny blast, Cyberdramon with his desolation claw, Impmon with his bada boom, Lopmon with her blazing ice, and Gardramon with his guardian borage. Before the attacks could reach her she let out a high pitched screech. The screech sent out a high powered shock wave through the air. The shock wave sent all the attacks right back at them. Each attack landed right in front of each of the digimon. Guilmon was the only one to jump out of the way in time.

"Takato I need more power!" yelled Guilmon.

"Right," Takato took out a card and swiped it, "digi-modify…power activate!"

"Pyro Sphere!" Ladydevimon dodged it and appeared before Guilmon.

"Well your cute." she said. She tried to punch him, but Guilmon duck and punched her in the stomach. "Well, well, this is going to be fun." She appeared again right in front of him. She gave him an uppercut. Guilmon wasn't fast enough to dodge it so he was sent flying high in the air. Ladydevimon jumped up to his height. She put her hands together and slammed them on his stomach. He felt the full force of the attack and was sent straight to the ground. When he landed some of the ground was destroyed. Guilmon rolled over on his stomach hoping to relieve the pain. Though, it didn't matter as Ladydevimon stomped on Guilmon's spin. She jumped of and landed few feet in front of him.

"Enough games" she said. A green light formed in her hand. She aimed it at Guilmon and fired it. Before hitting him Renamon kicked Ladydevimon in the face. The kick stunned her, but not that much. The beam missed Guilmon and hit the ground behind him. Renamon landed in a near by tree. Guilmon was still struggling to move. "So I suppose I'll just kill you both."

"Ladydevimon, that's enough." A strange voice appeared over Ladydevimon. Flying above her was another digimon. It was her brother, Devimon. "Ladydevimon it's time to go. We'll deal with the weaklings later." The new digimon disappeared instantly.

"Well," she said, "That's all I have time for today, but I leave you with a parting gift." She snaps her fingers and disappears. The rope holding Rika snaps and Rika begins to fall.

"Rika!" everyone yelled. Before hitting the spikes Renamon quickly grabs her. Rika was now safe in Renamon's hands. Guilmon was still struggling to stay awake. Until, finally, he passes out.

Later at Guilmon's hideout

Rika, Takato, Henry, Renamon, and Terriormon were all standing around Guilmon hoping that he'll wake up. He had been unconscious for about 2 hours now. He finally woke up after another 10 minutes.

"What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. His stomach and chest was wrapped up with bandages.

"Ladydevimon," Takato answered, "She knocked you around like a rag doll." Rika and Henry went behind him and punched him in the back of the head. "What was that for?" he angrily asked.

"Look," said Henry, "you don't tell him he got beat that bad." They looked at Guilmon who was frustrated that he was so easily beat. He was snarling and had a look of vengeance. Henry knew Guilmon wanted to be alone so he took the chance to leave. "Terriormon, let's go." Terriormon looked over at Guilmon, gave him a quick momentai, and left on Henry's back. Takato left the bag of bread on the floor by the door and left. Rika started to walk out the door when she noticed her digimon wasn't following.

"Renamon?" she asked.

"Head back to the house Rika, I'll meet you there." Renamon said while still looking at Guilmon. Rika nodded her head and headed back the house. The minute Rika left Guilmon looked up to notice that only Renamon was left. He quickly turned his head to the right and frowned.

"Guilmon," Renamon whispered to herself.

_Play Sadness and Sorrow_

"How long do you plan to hate me? I've apologized and no longer consider you a child. Why? Just tell me why you hate me so much?" He said nothing. "Are you going to just sit there? Answer me!"

"It's because of what you said in the digital world." Renamon's eyes opened wide. "After we got separated it only took me 2 months to find you guys. When I was about to say hi, I over heard you talking to Cyberdramon. You told him how much of a child I was, and that you didn't care if I was dead or alive. I left after hearing that and constantly trained to make myself stronger." Guilmon turned his head back to look at Renamon. "How can I forgive what you said about me?" His eyes started to tear up.

"When I said that…I was just…"

"You don't have to say anything. The sound of your voice tells me everything I need to know. That is why I don't want you anywhere near me. I can't trust you Renamon." Renamon's eyes were soon overflowing with tears when Guilmon said that. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. "Renamon, you're not the type I want to get close to. You're ruthless and cruel to other and…" Before he could finish something interrupted him again. Renamon's emotions had once again taken over her, but this time in a different way. There, at that moment, laid Renamon and Guilmon as their lips meet for the first time. Guilmon was completely shock at this sudden attack. He didn't accept it, but he didn't deny it either. Renamon finally broke the kiss with her eyes filled with tears.

"I…I…I love you Guilmon." Renamon could not believe what just came out her mouth, and neither could Guilmon. He calmly put his claws on her shoulders and spoke to her softly.

"But I don't love you." Renamon's heart just completely dropped after that statement. Her head was hanging down. She was afraid he wouldn't love her back.

"So that's it then. There really is no way to repair our relationship." Renamon said in a softer voice.

"I'm sorry." Guilmon said softly as well. Renamon quickly got up and ran out of Guilmon's hideout with tears flying out of her eyes. Guilmon felt bad, but he laid back down and went back to sleep.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Poor Renamon, she worked so hard to get those words to finally come out and Guilmon just turns her down. Will they every make up and what with the devi-siblings to the tamers and their digimon? Find out in the next chapter, but in the mean time please review this story. See you soon.


	5. Guilmon's Confussion

A/N: Hey digi-fans it's your old pal Slapstick. I know that it's been awhile since I've posted this story, but I've been busy with my family. I only posted the other one because it was a special time. Anyway, here is the long awaited new chapter.

Chapter 5: Guilmon's confusion

_Guilmon was standing in an extremely dark place. He was looking around in confusion._

"_Why don't you admit it Guilmon" said an extremely familiar voice._

"_What are you talking about?" asked Guilmon._

"_Just admit that your feelings"_

"_I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"_Oh come on, you can't fool me."_

"_Who are you, show yourself" yelled Guilmon out of frustration. Behind him shined a light. When Guilmon turn he was shocked to see who he was talking to. It was his inner self trying to reason with him._

"_Guilmon," said the inner Guilmon, "Why do you try to fight me so hard Guilmon? Why do you deny the truth?"_

"_What truth?" asked Guilmon._

"_Why the truth that your feelings of course." Guilmon just looked at the spirit perplexed. "I'm talking, of course, about your feelings towards Renamon. You know it and I know it that you're in love with her, just like she's in love with you." Guilmon now looked at the spirit with anger._

"_I do not love her. Why would I love someone who's rude, mean, and heartless." said Guilmon._

"_But hasn't Renamon shown you she's willing to change for you."_

"_She's only faking it. I'm not in love with her." The soon spirit started to disappear. " Where do you think your going? Come back here, I'm not done with you yet. I don't love her, I don't love her…"_

"I don't love her!" Guilmon quickly got up to find that he was inside of his home. He was panting heavily from the conversation he had with that spirit. "A dream, it was only a dream." Guilmon said putting his hand on his head. He got up to head to the lake to take a bath.

When he arrived he noticed that someone was already there. It was Renamon standing in front of the lake. "What is she doing here?" he asked himself. Renamon was staring at her reflection with sadness as tears fell down her cheek. Still saddened by Guilmon's decision she leapt onto a tree and started to make her way back home. Guilmon couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Hmm, maybe I was a little hard on her. I should probably go and apologize." Realizing what he said he slapped himself mentally. "Do I really feel sorry for her. Man, I must be going crazy." Guilmon then went into the lake at started to take a bath.

_At Rika's house_

Renamon entered the house with her head hanging down. It was in the middle of the day. Rika was at school, and her mother was at work. The only one home was Renamon and Rika's grandmother. Rika's grandmother noticed Renamon was depressed and tried to cheer her up.

"Renamon," she said, "you've been moody all day. You need to get over Guilmon and try to find someone new." Renamon looked up at Rika's grandmother.

"I cant," said Renamon, "I'm really in love with him, and love isn't something I can just forget about." Rika's grandmother, you know what let's just call her grandma, noticed a few tears running down Renamon's cheeks. She grabbed a tissue and whipped away the tears.

"I understand what you're going through. So if you want Guilmon to feel the same for you just give him some space. In that time he'll wise up and start to come to you."

"Really, well I guess that makes sense. Ok I'll back off for a little bit. Thanks" Renamon then walked jumped onto the top of the roof to be left to her thought.

"Aw, young love" said grandma

_Later that day_

It was around 2 pm and the tamers were still in school.

"Man, it's really boring without Rika" said Renamon. She closed her eyes for a moment to try and go to sleep. Unfortunately, Renamon keen senses picked up something just south of Guilmon's hideout. It was in an old abandoned warehouse that was used for the old digimon toy developments. "Finally some action" She disappeared from the roof and re-appeared in front of Shinjuku Park. Renamon then started jumping tree to tree heading in the direction of Guilmon's hideout.

_At Guilmon's Hideout_

Guilmon was lying down on the floor thinking about his little conversation with his inner self.

"_Am I really in love with her?" _thought Guilmon. He then gave himself a mental slap after realizing what he just thought about. _"No, I'm not in love with someone who doesn't even respect me, and thinks that I'm just a walking paradox. At least, I don't think so." _Guilmon then closed his eyes for a moment when he took a deep breath. He quickly opened his eyes after recognizing a scent that was coming his way. "Damn it Renamon. You just won't take no for an answer." Guilmon stood up waiting for Renamon to enter his door until he sniffed one more time. He then noticed that Renamon completely passed over his hideout and headed to the warehouse behind him. "Where is she going?" he asked himself perplex. One last time, he sniffed the air and smelled the scent of another digimon. He soon darted out of his hideout and to the warehouse.

_At the Warehouse_

Renamon entered into the front doors of the warehouse and looked around. Inside there were old conveyer belt collecting dust. Also there were chains hanging from the ceiling. Renamon looked around a little more and heard a small rattle. She looked in the direction of the rattling. The silence was soon broken with a familiar voice.

"So, I see you found me Renamon." said Ladydevimon as she appeared form the shadows. "This is a surprise isn't it brother." Then, behind Renamon, appeared Devimon out of the shadows.

"Yes it is sis," said Devimon, "and here I thought she was the dumb one." Renamon then started to become angry with the comment that was made by Devimon. Renamon then heard a familiar voice yelling behind her.

"I got you now" yelled Guilmon as he tried to slash Devimon with his claw. Devimon knew he was coming and did a back flip onto a balcony that leads to an office. "Damn it" Guilmon said grinning his teeth.

"Sis, I'll leave these weaklings to you." said Devimon.

"Ha, let me have all the fun will you bro? That's not like you. It doesn't matter." Then Ladydevimon disappeared and re-appeared in front of Guilmon. She grabbed his throat with one hand and lifted him up from the ground. Guilmon grabbed Ladydevimon's hands trying to get some air.

"Let him go" said Renamon as she ran towards Ladydevimon.

"Sure" said Ladydevimon. She then threw Guilmon behind her and at Renamon. Guilmon hit Renamon with a great force causing them to fly into a steel girder.

"Ow" they both said. Guilmon slowly got up before Renamon.

"Renamon," said Guilmon, "don't get in my way I can take care of myself. Watch this" Guilmon then made a dart after Ladydevimon. She the lifted her hand and launched a few dark blasts at Guilmon. He managed to dodged them all and got up close. Astonished, she tried to avoid Guilmon's attack, but he was just a little too fast for her. "Pyro Sphere" yelled Guilmon as the attack hit point blank. The blast sent Ladydevimon flying through the air and into a conveyer belt. "How did you like that" gloated Guilmon.

"Actually, that tickled," she said, "I didn't think you would be so strong seeing as how much you love a weakling." Guilmon looked at her completely confused. "Oh, you haven't reached that breaking point have you? We'll just have to fix that." She then raises her hand and points it in front of Guilmon. Suddenly, a pulse radiated from her arms and out her hand; it hit Guilmon perfectly. Guilmon could feel the pulse striking, mainly, his heart and brain.

_Play Orochimaru's theme_

Guilmon then fell on the floor screaming and holding his head.

"Guilmon!" yelled Renamon as she sat next to him. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," said Ladydevimon, "I'm just helping him decide his feelings for you, but if he doesn't decide within the hour he will die." Renamon got up and rushed toward Ladydevimon hoping to punch her.

"Stop hurting him!" she cried. She swung at Ladydevimon. She caught Renamon's punch in her hand and squeezed real tight. Then Ladydevimon forced Renamon in and kneed her in the stomach. The force of the impacted cause Renamon to spit out some blood. Renamon was soon on her knees holding her stomach.

"Fine I'll put Guilmon out of his misery." Ladydevimon lifted her hand and shot another deadly blast at the defenseless Guilmon. It was then that Renamon re-appeared right in front of Guilmon and took the blast at full force. Guilmon opened his eyes from the screaming sounds of Renamon. She then fell to her knees again, this time she looked like Guilmon really did die. Also she was badly cut and bruised.

"Re-na-mon" struggled Guilmon, but the force of the devi-sister's attack was hard to take in. Ladydevimon turned her right hand into a spear. She slowly got up to Renamon and looked at her.

"I've had enough of this farce. It's time to die."

"Guilmon," Renamon struggled to say, "I'm sorry…for…everything. Good…bye…Guilmon. I-I…love…you."

"RENAMON!" yelled Guilmon as he was about to see Renamon die.

"It's over" said Ladydevimon thrust the spear at Renamon. There soon was the sound of flesh being pierced and bones being crack. There was also the sight of a lot of blood flying through the air and all over the floor and walls.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Oh crap. Does Renamon actually die? Did I actually write that? Oh crap. That is just soul crushing, no, tear jerking, no, it makes you want to shot yourself so you don't have to wait to find out what happens. Anyways, please review this story. I can't make the cliffhanging chapter if I don't get some reviews. See you soon.


	6. True Feelings

A/N: Hay digi-fans Slapstick here again with the cliffhanging chapter you've been waiting for. We shall now find out how the battle will end, and if Renamon survived or not.

Chapter 6: True Feelings

_Play Sasuke's destiny_

Under Renamon was a pool of blood, and the blood was still dripping on the floor. However, it wasn't her blood that was being lost. Believe it or not, it's Guilmon's blood that had been spilled. The spear had gone through Guilmon's stomach and poking out the other side. It was just an inch in front of Renamon's face. Though Renamon was shock at who had taken the blow for her.

"Guilmon" she said in surprise.

"Well, then I guess you choose to love her then" said Ladydevimon. She then yanked the spear out of Guilmon's stomach. He then fell to his knees as blood dripped out of his stomach and his mouth. Renamon held Guilmon in her arms trying to comfort him. "Now it's your turn Renamon" Ladydevimon then pulled back the spear and attacking Renamon one more time. Guilmon leapt up in front of the attack and took another strike for Renamon; this time he took it in the kidneys.

"I-I…" Guilmon struggled to say, "I don't love her." Renamon was once again heart broken when she heard that. "But I do forgive her for everything, and I do want her to still be my friend." Renamon looked up with a smirk to know that Guilmon was once again her friend.

"Hm, such a weak sentiment, but since you want to take the hits for Renamon," Ladydevimon pulled the spear out of Guilmon, "then why don't you take this one." She then slashed the spear across Guilmon's chest, cutting him really deep. Guilmon was sent back behind Renamon. He continued to drastically loss a lot of blood. Renamon looked behind her to see if Guilmon was still alive. "I wouldn't worry about him if I were you." Ladydevimon pulled back the spear again and try one more time to kill Renamon. The spear made contact, but it was Guilmon, again, who had taken the hit. However, this strike was hitting the wrong place. Renamon looked in shocked to see where the spear was poking out. Guilmon could feel his heart slowing down, as the spear had completely stabbed through his heart. He then closed his eyes and got ready for death. Ladydevimon swung Guilmon off the spear and rolling on the floor. Renamon looked at Guilmon's motionless body as tears filled her eyes.

"Guilmon," said Renamon, "Guilmon. Come on…wake up Guilmon…stop playing around…get up." Guilmon didn't answer; he just laid in a pool of his own blood. Renamon put her head down at the sight of her dead friend.

"Pity," said Ladydevimon, "He was such a cute one too." Ladydevimon walked over to Renamon knowing that Guilmon won't interrupt her this time. Renamon just couldn't believe that her love was dead.

"Go ahead…kill me…do what ever…I have no reason for living anymore." said Renamon.

"Ok then, don't worry this will only hurt for a moment" Ladydevimon pulled the spear and was about to strike until her brother stopped her.

"Ladydevimon," yelled Devimon from the office, "do you think that little dino is dead?" Ladydevimon looked over at Guilmon.

"He looks dead"

"Don't forget he is a digimon, not a human. Us digimon don't just die and leave a body to rot. When we die we turn into data. He is not data, so that means he's still alive." Renamon lifted her head realizing that her love is not yet dead. She quickly looked over at Guilmon to see that he twitched. She was really happy to see that Guilmon was still alive, but Ladydevimon saw that twitch and went over to finish him off. She stood over him ready to finish it.

"Now it's time to die" she then attacked Guilmon with the spear except this time Guilmon was able to catch it with his left claw. Everyone was surprised to see that Guilmon could still move. Ladydevimon struggled to break free from his grip. "Let me go!" she yelled.

"Thanks for nearly killing me," said Guilmon, "now I can use my ultimate attack." In the Guilmon's right hand formed a small black and red sphere. Renamon noticed the sphere and felt its destructive power. Devimon also felt the destructive power of the attack.

"Ladydevimon!" yelled Devimon, "get away from him. That attack he is about to launch is extremely powerful. It's strong enough to kill you, so that's why you need to get away from him."

"Too late." said Guilmon. The orb was completely charged and ready. "It's time to end this." Guilmon then placed his hand in front of Ladydevimon's face. "Pyro Destroyer!" yelled Guilmon as the orb turned into a blast wave that sent Ladydevimon fly. The blast completely consumed her and she started to scream in pain. The screaming was soon silence when Ladydevimon turned into data. The blast soon subsided and Guilmon past out from the amount of energy that was required to use the attack.

"I'd better get out of here. My master won't be pleased" Devimon disappeared into the darkness. Renamon got up and ran to where Guilmon was past out. She lifted his head and stroked his right cheek.

"Oh Guilmon" said Renamon holding the one she loves in her arms.

_Later at Guilmon's Hideout_

Guilmon woke up, once again, inside his home. He was completely covered with sheets that smelled of female.

"_How did I get back home?"_ thought Guilmon. Renamon then walked inside the gate holding a bowl full of water and some rags.

"Guilmon," she said, "you're awake." Guilmon struggled to sit up but he was in a lot of pain. "Careful don't strain yourself" Renamon said worried. When Guilmon was finally able to sit up he looked at his body. He noticed that he was wrapped in bandages from his waist to his arm pits. He also felt stitching on his body. He looked over to see the first aid kit in the corner.

"Renamon did you fix me up" asked Guilmon.

"Yes, Rika's mother showed me how to perform first aid." She ringed out a rag, which was soaked in water, and put the rag on Guilmon's forehead. She then sat next to him.

"Ow"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"Guilmon may I ask you a question." Guilmon looked at Renamon quite puzzled at what the question might be.

"Sure Renamon, what is it?"

"What type of attack did you do?" Guilmon looked down in shame.

"That attack is only used in special cases. It draws from a certain source."

"What source would that be?"

"It draws from my life energy," Renamon looked at him with fear, "the more times I use those types of attacks the more chances I have of dying. It's my viral power that allows me to use devastating attacks." Guilmon looked at Renamon to see that she was sad that he had to waste some of his life energy just to protect her, so Guilmon decided to change the subject. "Look Renamon, about what I said during the battle before…"

"It's ok Guilmon," said Renamon sadly, "I understand. I mean who would ever forgive what I've done."

"No, Renamon, that's not it…"

"Guilmon, really, it's ok. You're a powerful digimon that has matured beyond my league and…" but Renamon was interrupted by something. Renamon's face soon glowed red this sudden interruption, as Guilmon had pressed his lips against Renamon's. He soon broke the kiss to explain himself.

"Renamon, I was saying that the part that I said that I didn't love you was a lie. I am madly in love with you, and I'm will to open my heart to you." Renamon's eyes soon filled with tears as she got closer to Guilmon to show her affection. She gave Guilmon the most passionate kiss that she has ever given. Guilmon accepted the kiss and kissed her right back. Renamon then wrapped her arms around Guilmon's neck, and Guilmon wrapped his arms around Renamon's waist. After placing his arms on Renamon's waist Guilmon broke the kiss and quickly held his stomach in pain.

"Oh, Guilmon did I hurt?" asked Renamon.

"No I'm ok"

"Well, I think you should get some rest Guilmon"

"Ok" Guilmon laid down and covered himself with the sheets Renamon gave him. Guilmon looked over to the wall to notice that Renamon was lying on the wall. "Renamon, I thought you were going home."

"Oh, it's ok Guilmon. I told Rika what happened, she's alright with me staying here."

"Well if you're staying then you should stay warm." Guilmon opened up the sheets welcoming Renamon to enter. Renamon giggled at Guilmon's gesture and crawled in the sheets with Guilmon. She then, once again, wrapped her arms around Guilmon, and Guilmon, once again, wrapped his arms around Renamon. They then began their passionate kiss. They stayed like that for 10 minutes until Renamon broke the kiss.

"I love you so much Guilmon"

"I love you too Renamon, but I think we should go to sleep"

"Ok, my little dino boy" They held each other in a loving embrace and stayed that way all night long.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Finally, Guilmon had accepted Renamon as a lover. So all you people who have been saying Guilmon should forgive Renamon, well there you go. However, it's not over yet. Please review this story. See you soon.


	7. The First Date

A/N: Hay every one; once again, it's your old pal Slapstick. It's time to clear some things up. I've been getting some PM's lately about the music asked to be played while you're reading. In the first chapter the song is from Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack and all the other songs where from the Naruto soundtrack. The songs that need to be played this in this chapter are still from the Naruto soundtrack. Glad we got that cleared up. Any other songs will have better descriptions. Now that we got that out of the way, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 7: The First Date

_Play Daylight of Konoha_

It has been a month since the epic battle with Ladydevimon, and it has been a very peaceful time. Her brother has not made retaliation against the digimon for killing his sister. This was alright since Guilmon's wounds have nearly healed up. He can run and do all the stuff he couldn't do. Before he could move again, Renamon would visit him everyday to see if he was feeling alright. She would bring him pillows and some bread to make him feel better. On occasion, Renamon would sleep over at Guilmon's house, which was normally 4-5 times a week. It was like they were together all their lives. They are always kissing and they have never fought each other since going out. When those two were together it was a very cute moment. Except, Rika was a little worried that Renamon was spending too much time with Guilmon. Rika is afraid that they were about to take their relationship to a whole new level, if you know what I'm talking about?

_Rika's House_

It was about 1 a.m. at Rika's house when Renamon finally walked in after hanging with Guilmon. Rika was sitting on the couch in the living room when Renamon walked in.

"Hello Renamon" said Rika

"Oh hello Rika" said Renamon as. Rika stood up.

"Did you have fun with Guilmon?"

"Yeah," said Renamon sweetly leaning on the wall, "He is my dream man. I am so luck."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Renamon looked at Rika confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you and Guilmon have been together nonstop. It's getting to a point that you hardly even sleep here anymore. So I have no choice but to set a curfew for you." Renamon looked at Rika in shock.

"Rika, you can't be serious?"

"I am Renamon" Rika then pulled out a watch and handed it to Renamon. "For now on I want you back by midnight. This watch is set to let you know that you have 10 minutes to get back." Renamon put the watch on. She looked at Rika and said nothing. Rika then turned off the lights to the living room. She and Renamon were soon in the bed.

_The Next Morning_

Renamon had slept in for the first time in her life. She woke up around 11 a.m. She normally wakes up at 7 a.m. Renamon quickly got in the shower, cleaned herself up, and started to run outside the door.

"Bye, I'm off" said Renamon rushing out the door.

"Renamon wait," said Rika quickly, "you don't want to have breakfast first?"

"Sorry I'm in a rush, bye" Renamon then ran outside of the door. Rika's grandmother just looked at Rika and continued eating.

_At Guilmon's House_

Guilmon had just come back from the lake after taking his bath. He was preparing for a date with Renamon. He finally worked up enough courage to ask her out on a date last night. This is Guilmon and Renamon's first date since they started going out. Guilmon was nervous of course. Takato brought some Usher colon to help with his date. Guilmon sprayed some of the colon on his neck. He also gave Guilmon $70 to use for the date and blue jacket to put the money in.

"_I really hope Renamon likes this colon"_ thought Guilmon. When he was ready to go Renamon had just arrived to his place.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Renamon

"I thought we would could start out by going to the mall, and then hit a movie"

"That sounds nice" As soon as they walked out the gate Renamon turned and smelled Guilmon. "You smell nice." Guilmon blushed as they started to head to the mall.

_At The Mall_

They were walking around the mall for five minutes until they reached their first stop, a woman's clothing department. When Renamon saw the department she was shocked. She thought that straight guys would hate to go shopping for clothes.

"Guilmon, I don't really this is for me" said Renamon looking away.

"Of course it's you;" said Guilmon, "just let yourself have fun." They then walked in as Renamon perused through the many clothes that were on the racks. Renamon picked a dress and walked over to the changing rooms. Guilmon was sitting on a chair waiting for Renamon to come out.

"Ok Guilmon here I come" said Renamon

_Play Sexiness_

"What do you think" Renamon came out dressed in a beautiful pink dress. Guilmon was completely aw-struck as he admired Renamon's beauty. "Do you like it?" asked Renamon as she looked at herself in a mirror. Guilmon said nothing; he just stood and nodded yes. "I don't know, is it a little much?" Guilmon still said nothing; he just stood there and shook his head no. Renamon looked at Guilmon to see that he was completely stunned by the dress. She walked up to him until their faces were just 5 inches away. "Guilmon?" said Renamon as she waved her hands back and forth to try and snap him out of his little daze.

_At the movies_

It was around 9 pm when they stood in line waiting to get their tickets to a new Will Smith movie, Hancock. When they finally got to the window the ticket lady told them that will be $14. Guilmon pulled out a twenty and gave it to the lady. When they walked into the Guilmon noticed something.

"Hay Renamon," said Guilmon, "Why don't you go get our seats, I'll get the snacks." Renamon nodded. Before she left Renamon stroked her tail under Guilmon's chin, turned around and winked at him. Guilmon just stared at her until she was completely out of sight. Guilmon then headed in the direction that had caught his attention. What he had seen were two old friends that he had met while he was separated from the others in the digital world. He had seen Gatomon and Patamon standing in line for another movie. "Hay Gatomon, Patamon!" called Guilmon to his old friends.

"Hay Guilmon" called Patamon. Guilmon walked over to his old friends to try and catch up. "Hay, how's it going?"

"It's going good," said Guilmon, "What are you two going to see?"

"We're seeing an early premiere of Quarantine" said Gatomon.

"So, are you to here as a couple or friends" said Guilmon.

"Were here as a couple" said Patamon

"Mr. cool here final worked up the nerve to ask me out" said Gatomon

"So how long you guy going to stay in the real world?" asked Guilmon

"We're only here for today only. Our partners are going to Greece for vacation, and we are going with them." said Gatomon. She looked around to see who Guilmon was here with. "So, are you here by yourself or do you have a date?"

"I'm here with a date" said Guilmon

"Who?" asked Patamon. Guilmon looked away embarrassed.

"With Renamon" both Patamon and Gatomon looked at him with shock know that he and Renamon are dating.

"Well good for you" said Patamon, "you two look like a good couple"

"Patamon the movie's about to start" said Gatomon.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Guilmon," said Patamon, "Hope you and Renamon stay together." Patamon and Gatomon then walked inside the theater their movie was being played. Guilmon then got the snacks and made his way to his movie.

_2½ hours later in Shinjuku Park_

It was almost midnight when they got back to Shinjuku Park. They were sitting on the banks of the lake. The moon was full as it shined brightly in the sky and on the lake.

"I really enjoyed our date" said Renamon

"It's not over yet" said Guilmon. He then moved in closer to place his lips on Renamon's. She accepted his gesture and placed one hand on his cheek. Guilmon then managed to lay Renamon down on the grass and continued to kiss her. He soon moved away from her lips and worked his way down to her neck. He started to playfully bit her neck as he slowly slid his claws from Renamon's knees up to her stomach. Renamon opened her eyes and stopped him from going any further.

"Guilmon, wait," said Renamon, "I don't think we should take this next step in our relationship."

"Don't worry," said Guilmon, "If you don't want to do this I won't force you. My love for you is really strong. That's why I think we're ready."

"Well…okay" said Renamon as she let Guilmon continue what he was doing. Guilmon kept biting Renamon's neck for 5 minutes until finally a small beeping came from Renamon's arm. She looked at the watch Rika gave her to see that she has 15 minutes to get home. "Guilmon…I…have to go."

"No…" said Guilmon upset as he continued to bit Renamon's neck, "cant you stay tonight?"

"Don't worry Guilmon, I'll be back soon" Renamon got up, kissed Guilmon, and teleported back home. Guilmon then laid on his back looking up at the stars smiling.

_At Rika's house_

Renamon had just walked into the house on time, and the only one awake was Rika's Grandmother.

"Welcome home Renamon" said grandma.

"Hi" said Renamon

"So how was your date?"

"It was a lot of fun. Guilmon bought me this dress and we went to watch that new Will Smith movie, which was really funny"

"I'm glad you had fun." Grandma looked at Renamon's fur to notice that it has been moved around in one place. She pulled back the fur to notice a small brown spot on Renamon's neck. "Renamon, if I'm not mistaken, that's a hicky on your neck." Renamon blushed when she found out that she had that on her neck.

"I…guess I got it from Guilmon…he was biting my neck before I left. We were about to…"

"Go ahead and head back over there. I'll cover for you"

"Really, thank you" said Renamon as she gave Grandma a hug.

"Just be back before 8 am"

"I will" Renamon then left out the door and headed back to Guilmon.

_At Shinjuku Park_

Guilmon had fallen asleep in the same place that the date ended. Something was taping him on his shoulder causing to wake up. When he opened his eyes he noticed Renamon kneeling over him.

"Renamon…what are you…" Guilmon was hushed when Renamon put a finger on Guilmon's lips. She then gave Guilmon a deep and passionate kiss. She finally broke the kiss.

"Now where were we?" Renamon then forced Guilmon down on the ground as she laid on top of him. They both were ready to take their relationship to the next level.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: That was sweet. It wasn't my best, but I think it's still pretty good. Also, I hope you've enjoyed this time of peace because this will be the most peace you will get for now on. Chapter 8 is coming at you soon. Until then review this story please. See you soon.


	8. Betrayal

A/N: Hay digimon fans its Slapstick again. I have a huge announcement to make. This announcement is something that, not to my knowledge, has ever seen or done before on this website. I will make the announcement after this brand new chapter. Until then hope you enjoy the next part of this thrilling story.

Chapter 8: Betrayal

It was morning and Renamon had just woken up. She looked at her surroundings to realize where she is. She notices that she is on the banks of the lake in Shinjuku Park. Renamon then notices that Guilmon's jacket was covering her upper body, and that Guilmon's arm was draped over her. When she turned around she noticed Guilmon sleeping soundly behind her. She then turns her whole body around so that she was completely facing Guilmon. All the movement caused Guilmon to wake up.

"Good morning Renamon" said Guilmon

"Good morning Guilmon" said Renamon. She then moved in closer to Guilmon and started to kiss him passionately. They then wrapped their arms around each other as they kiss.

"I guess this makes me your mate right?" asked Guilmon braking the kiss.

"Yes it does" said Renamon. They continued to kiss. Guilmon, being the little freak that he is, started to repeat what happened last night. He broke the kiss and started to nibble on Renamon's neck. As Guilmon nibbled, Renamon's watch started to go off. Renamon looked at it to see that it said 9 am. "Oh my god" said Renamon as she got up forcing Guilmon off of her.

"What is it?"

"I should have been home an hour ago. I thought I set this watch to go off at 7:30. I have to go" Renamon gave Guilmon a quick kiss. "I'll be back later today."

"Bye Renamon, I love you"

"I love you too Guilmon" and with that she disappeared. Guilmon then got up off the bank and started to make his way back to his house. On the way there he notices a couple sitting on a bench completely shock. _"That couple was there last night"_ thought Guilmon. The girl looked at the boy and hit him in the shoulder.

"Why cant you do me like that?" asked the girl

"_Oh, did they hear us last night?"_ thought Guilmon as he finally reached his home.

_At Rika's house_

Renamon slowly walked into the door trying not to bring attention to herself. She closed the door and tip toed to Rika's room.

"Renamon come in here now" said Rika in an angry voice.

"Damn" said Renamon. She walked into the live room to see Rika stand with her grandmother. "Oh…hi I'm sorry I was just out for a walk"

"Oh, stuff it Renamon. Grandma told me what was going on" Renamon looked over at grandma disappointed.

"Sorry honey, she got it out of me" said grandma.

"Renamon," said Rika, "I know you and Guilmon are going out, and that you may have some strong feeling for him. However, you two have been seeing too much of each other. You two are taking this too far."

"Rika," said Renamon, "The reason we've been seeing each other so much is because we care deeply about each other. To see him every day was all need to make it through the mornings. To hear his voice is just like listening to church bells ringing in my ears. Also when he kisses me I feel a warm sensation travel through my body, and that sensation soon grows when starts to move his hands all across my body, and when he…"

"I don't need the details Renamon. All want to know is why you two are going this far in your relationship."

"Because I love him," said Renamon as her eyes started to fill up with tears, "and he loves me. I love him so much that I finally decided to make him my mate last night." A hush soon fell across the room. Renamon just pick up on what she had just said. "I wasn't supposed to say that part out loud was I?" Rika's grandmother stood there and shook her head no.

"You actually did Guilmon last night" said Rika in a more angry tone. Renamon was tired of Rika's pestering so Renamon just gave into her emotions.

"Yes alright…I did it…I made love to Guilmon last night" Rika's blood was just boiling at this point.

"THAT'S IT RENAMON. YOU'RE STAY HERE ALL DAY" yelled Rika

"Are you actually grounding me?!" asked Renamon upset

"YES I AM. DON'T BOTHER MAKING PLANS TONIGHT BECAUSE YOUR NOT GOING ANY WHERE" Renamon decided to stop arguing and decided to storm out of the living room into the guest room. Grandma looked at Rika with disappointment.

"Rika you need to go apologize to Renamon right now," said Grandma, "I know how Renamon feels, but you have know idea what true love is. So, until you apologize you are grounded young lady." Rika looked at her grandmother in shock.

"You can't ground me. You're not my mother" said Rika

"But I am you grandmother and I can ground your mother. Now go to you room" Rika walked into her room just as upset as Renamon was.

_Later_

It was around 5 p.m. since Renamon got grounded and she was still crying. Renamon dried the tears to notice a purple dot appear in front of her.

"Hi there fox face" said Impmon in front of her.

"Get away from me Impmon" said Renamon as she covered her mouth and got ready for a fight.

"Wait I just came to talk, not to fight" Impmon walked over to her slowly.

_At Guilmon's home_

It was about 5 pm and Renamon has not yet come back.

"_I wonder if I got her in trouble with Rika"_ thought Guilmon to himself, _"I'd better go find her to see what's wrong"_ Guilmon started to head in the direction of Rika's house to find Renamon.

_Back at Rika's house_

"What do you want?" asked Renamon.

"I came to apologize for what I did that night," said Impmon, "I shouldn't have forced myself on you. I was rude of me and I'm sorry" Renamon looked at him and accepted his apology. "Thank you Renamon, but before I go can have at least one kiss?"

"I don't know Impmon" said Renamon nervously, "I'm with Guilmon now. If he saw me kissing you he would never forgive me."

"Just one kiss Renamon, please" Impmon was pretty desperate to get that kiss. So Renamon said yes and started to kiss Impmon. It only lasted for 1 minute. She broke the kiss.

"Happy?" she asked. Impmon looked behind Renamon out the window. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"I am now" he said. Renamon then looked behind her to see what Impmon was looking at. Her eyes widen with shock at what she was looking at. There, looking at then through the opened window, was Guilmon as his were wide. He was completely shocked at what he had just seen. His eyes soon filled up with tears as he watched Impmon kissing the love of his life.

"Renamon," he said with a raspy throat, "How could you?"

"No Guilmon, it's not what you think" said Renamon in a fearful voice.

"So," said Impmon, "it didn't look like you were just kissing me?"

"Shut up Impmon," said Renamon, "This is all your fault"

"So you want to try and explain yourself to Guilmon?"

"Yes why"

"Then it would be a good idea to catch him" Renamon turned around to see that Guilmon was no longer at the window.

"Guilmon!" yelled Renamon as she jumped out the window after him. She looked right and there was nothing there. She then looked left and saw a small flash of red turn the corner. "Guilmon!" she jumped onto the roof to try to get a good view of Guilmon. She looks around to notice that he had run into the forest behind their house. Renamon started to jump tree to tree to try and catch up to Guilmon. She continued to call to him. "Guilmon!"

"Leave me alone Renamon!" yelled Guilmon as he continue to run from her. Renamon was finally able to catch up to Guilmon. She dropped down from a tree and landed on Guilmon, forcing him down to the ground. However, they started to roll down a 15 foot hill. When they finally stop rolling Renamon was on top of Guilmon, pinning him down.

"Listen to me Guilmon" said Renamon

"Let go of me Renamon"

"That kiss wasn't what you think it was. It didn't mean anything"

"I've had enough of your lies Renamon. Now let go of me!"

"Not until you listen"

"Get off! Pyro Sphere" he then launched his attack at Renamon right in the chest. The force of the blast sent Renamon fly across the ground and then into a tree. Guilmon quickly got up and started run away from Renamon. She soon passed out from the force of the impact.

_3 hours later_

Renamon finally woke up after her little spat with Guilmon. She got on her feet trying to fully stand.

"Ow, my head" said Renamon holding her hand. She quickly regained her composure and started to head to Guilmon's home. She poked her head in and called. "Guilmon" there was no answer. Renamon soon started to head to all the places Guilmon would like to hang out, but there was no sign of him. She finally went to the last place where he could be.

_At Takato's house_

There was a knock on the side door.

"Takato get the door" called Takato's mother. Takato soon ran down the stairs to get the door. He opened the door to see Renamon.

"Renamon what are you doing here?"

"Is Guilmon her?" asked Renamon in a seductive voice.

"Yeah he's here, but I don't think it would be a good idea for you to see him right now. I think you should go home Renamon." Renamon wouldn't move. She had to let her pride go for this one moment. She was soon on her knees with her head down.

"Please let me see him" Takato felt sorry for her so he gave her 10 minutes. He told her to go up stairs and he was 2 doors to the right. Renamon fallowed the directions and found Guilmon looking out the window in a sad state. "Guilmon?" asked Renamon curiously.

_Play Loneliness(Naruto Shippuuden Soundtrack)_

"How could you Renamon?" asked Guilmon in a sad voice, "I opened my heart to you Renamon and you just stepped all over it"

"Guilmon listen, that kiss didn't mean anything…"

"Stop it Renamon," Renamon was held back at the sudden out burst, "just stop lying to me. I'm so stupid, why didn't I see this coming. All this time, you were just being nice to me in order to sleep with me. So when we finally did it, you would just toss me aside like trash. That's exactly who you are."

"Guilmon I would never do that to you. I care about you too much to do such a horrible thing to you…"

"ENOUGH WITH YOUR LIES RENAMON!" screamed Guilmon as he turned to face her. "It's bad enough you did that, but I can't take you standing there lying to me. Renamon…I think it would be best if you would just get out. Just get out of my life."

"Guilmon please, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I can't lose you again. I love you."

"But I no longer love you" Renamon stumbled back after hearing that. She couldn't believe that she had messed up that badly that she would loss her one true love. "Renamon, I think it would be a good idea that you leave." Renamon then walked out the room and left Guilmon to his thoughts.

"Thank you Takato" said Renamon as she bowed and walked away. As Renamon walked through the moon streets there stood Devimon on top of a light post watch a depressed Renamon walk back home. Devimon then opened his big wings and started to fly away. He soon arrived at the warehouse where his sister was killed. He jumped onto the office platform and walked in. He knelt down in front of a big desk.

"Master your plan is working perfectly" said Devimon, "Renamon and Guilmon have now broken up. They're now weak sir."

"Very nice" said the master, "soon I shall destroy Guilmon and Renamon will be all mine." The master then turned the chair to reveal who he is. When he turned he wore a black jacket with fur on the neck. He wore black boots with spikes on the tips. He also wore gloves that were sharp on the hands. "Now wait for my orders and you can help destroy Guilmon"

"As you wish, Lord Beelzemon"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Damn it Renamon just when things were going smoothly for you and now you've gone and mess things up. Now let's talk about this announcement. I will be writing a new story, Renaguil of course, that will involve something extremely new. Basically the digital world is in shamble from war and is still in war. The gang has a choice of either leaving it be or join the war. There will also be a very big twist add to the story will change the story every chapter. Any way that's the big announcement that I had to make. Chapter 9 will be posted soon, but in the mean time please review this chapter. See you soon.


	9. Set Up

A/N: Hay everyone its Slapstick again with a very exciting chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the new story. Don't forget that I need your help in order to make the new story worth reading. I've already got a great idea from someone. If you want your ideas viewed and admired, now is the time. Now that we got that out of the way, let's get on with the show. Here is the new chapter.

Chapter 9: Set Up

It has been a week since Guilmon and Renamon broke up. Neither one of them have seen the light of day. They would stay in their tamers guest room and not interact with any one. They only came out to bath, use the toilet, and eat. After they did that they would go back to the guest room and just think. Their tamers were starting to worry. Rika was worried the most, so she had to do something about it.

_At Takato's House_

There was a knock at the door at about 9 pm. Takato walked down the stairs to get the door. The knocking soon got louder as he got closer. When Takato opened the door he saw Rika standing there.

"Rika," said Takato, "what are you doing here?"

"I came here to talk to you." said Rika

"What is it about?"

"It's about Renamon and Guilmon" Takato said nothing. He let Rika in as they headed into the living room, "Renamon has just been staying in our guest room for days. She won't come out and she won't talk to anybody. I was wondering if you would talk to Guilmon and have him talk to Renamon."

"I can't make Guilmon go talk to Renamon. He doesn't want to come out the guest room either." Said Takato

"Then just tell him to meet up with you in the middle of Shinjuku Park. I will tell Renamon to go there to. We will leave them alone together. I'm pretty sure that sooner or later something will happen. I got it from the discovery channel."

"I cant trick Guilmon like that"

"Why not?"

"It's dishonest and not only unfair to him and…" Takato was soon interrupted when Rika leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips. Though for a moment, Takato was soon under Rika's control.

"Please for me" she asked.

"Sure ok" said Takato completely dazed. Rika then walked out the door. When Takato closed the door, Rika turned and smiled as she started to walk back home.

_In the Middle of Shinjuku Park_

"Takato" called Guilmon as wondered through the woods, "where is he. He told me to meet him here for some intense training, and then he doesn't show up." Guilmon soon heard a rustling in the bushes behind him. He immediately turned to spot not Takato, but Renamon instead. Guilmon was surprise but also angry to see her here. "What are you doing here?"

"Rika told me to meet me here for some special training" said Renamon as she started to look around. Guilmon opened his eyes wide as he soon figured out what their tamers intensions were.

"Damn it Takato" said Guilmon

"What?"

"This whole thing was a set up. They wanted us to be alone together. I'm going to kill Takato" Guilmon then started to walk back to Takato's house When Renamon stopped him.

"Guilmon wait," said Renamon, "since we're here why don't we talk"

"There's nothing to talk about Renamon. You two timed me that's it; nothing more, nothing less" Guilmon continued walking back home. All of a sudden Renamon quickly tackled him as though she was a linebacker. Guilmon turned to look at Renamon while they were still on the ground. "What the hell is your problem?" Renamon got up and pointed at a tree.

"Look" Guilmon looked to notice some knives sticking out of the tree.

_Play Dance (Naruto Soundtrack)_

Guilmon quickly got up to find the assailant.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" yelled Guilmon in an angry tone.

"You know you really shouldn't be so rude" said a familiar voice behind him. When Guilmon turned around he didn't have time to see who it was. The person had just punched him in the face. Guilmon was sent fly 10 feet as he rammed into a tree. Guilmon was finally able to see who hit him. It was Devimon back to get his revenge. Guilmon soon got up, but Devimon quickly appeared in front of him and tried to punch him again. Guilmon was on his guard this time and blocked the attack. Then he hit Devimon with a left hook. Devimon was stunned and staggered back for a second. He tried to punch Guilmon again this time he made contact. Guilmon took the full force of the attack. Soon Devimon had him on a tree constantly punching him in the face. Renamon soon jumped into action and kicked Devimon on the right side of his head. Devimon was sent flying and crashed into a huge rock.

"Are you ok Guilmon" asked Renamon worried as she tried to help him up

"Get your hands off me. I can handle this without your help" Guilmon then fell on his knees in pain.

"Now, now, now" said Devimon as he got up from the rubble of the rock, "you shouldn't hit some one who is stronger then you" Renamon smiled at Devimon's remark. "What's so funny?"

"You think Guilmon is the only one that has new surprises," a white light was soon flashing from Renamon's left hand. Guilmon noticed it quickly.

"What are you talking about" asked Devimon

"Check this out" Renamon then lifted her hand as the white light started to spin. "Diamond Tornado" the white light then turned into a large blast filled with diamonds that headed straight for Devimon. The attack then made contact. The blast was strong enough to destroy any thing within its range.

_At Takato's House_

"So, how do you think those two are doing?" asked Takato

"I think there doing well" said Rika as she took a sip out of a cup.

_Back to the Battle Scene_

There was a huge crater where the attack hit.

"That was fun" said Renamon as she smiled at what she did.

"Renamon?" said Guilmon shocked at the strength she had. That shock was soon interrupted when Guilmon sensed that Devimon was still alive. He looked around to find where he was.

"What's wrong Guilmon?" asked Renamon not noticing Devimon. Guilmon was still looking around to try and find Devimon. Finally, he looked up and noticed that Devimon was flying over head.

"Damn," said Devimon, "If that attack were to hit me I would have killed. She's too dangerous to keep around. She'll have to die first." He soon lifted his hand and launched a powerful blast at both Guilmon and Renamon. The blast caused a smoke screen that covered the spat the blast was aimed at. Renamon was soon flying out of the side of the smoke in pain. "You should have kept your guard up"

"Good tip" said Guilmon as he jumped up behind Devimon. He soon struck Devimon in the back causing him to fly back down to the ground, "it probably would have helped if you had taken that advice" Guilmon a foot away from where Devimon landed. As Guilmon looked at the motionless body of his enemy Renamon was slow getting up. She struggled to her feet as she slowly walked to where Guilmon was.

"I guess you did it" said Renamon smirking

"Not yet" said Guilmon. Devimon's eyes quickly opened. Guilmon noticed this and pushed Renamon to the side. After pushing her, Guilmon quickly jumped back before Devimon could slash him with his sharp nails. When Guilmon landed, Devimon just looked at him.

_Avenger 2 (Naruto Soundtrack)_

Devimon then charged at Guilmon full speed.

"_Damn, I can't use Pyro Destroyer yet I'm not completely healed"_ thought Guilmon as he tried to come up with a plan. He really didn't have time to think. Devimon was then right in his face. He tried to punch him, but Guilmon was still too fast. Guilmon did a back flip away from Devimon. However, Devimon wasn't going to give up yet. He kept attacking Guilmon recklessly. Guilmon would constantly dodge every attack. Trees that were in the way, would be easily destroyed. Guilmon would dodge the attack, and Devimon would destroy the tree that was behind him. Guilmon tried to back up but tripped on a tree branch.

"Your mine" said Devimon as he tried to slash Guilmon, but he missed. Guilmon dodged the attack and was perfectly ok. Renamon was just catching up to those two as they were running even faster than her.

"_It looks like I still have speed on my side,"_ thought Guilmon, _"as long as I keep my distance I should be ok." _Devimon smirked at Guilmon for a moment. "What's so funny?" asked Guilmon a little curious. Devimon simply pointed down. When Guilmon looked at the ground a bunch of thread popped out of the ground and wrapped Guilmon all over. "What…what the hell is this?!" yelled Guilmon.

"It's the same thread my sister used to make the ropes that held that Rika girl." said Devimon smiling. "This thread is not only good for trapping things, but it's also good for killing too." Devimon soon sent out a powerful flame attack at Guilmon using the wires as a guide. With Guilmon bound he could not do anything. The flames came out of the ground and engulfed Guilmon in a fire twister. Renamon could only hear the blood curtailing screams of her loved one was making.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that story. Will Guilmon live or is he really done for? Find out next time on "Love Works in Mysterious Ways". Also don't forget to tell me your ideas for my new story "Digital Crisis". Thank you, see you soon.


	10. The Truth

A/N: hey everyone Slapstick back. I know it's been awhile, but it's time to find out what happened. Where we left off Guilmon had just been wrapped up by threads and was soon set on fire. Also this is a special chapter. This is my tenth chapter on my first story. This chapter will be a little longer for more enjoyment. Well enjoy the new chapter.

Chapter 10: The Truth

The flames had completely engulfed Guilmon. Renamon could not see him at all.

"Guilmon!!" she yelled. The flames soon subsided and Guilmon had not turned into data. The threads that were holding him had released and Guilmon fell to the ground. He didn't say anything or move at all. Renamon turned her head from the sight Guilmon's motionless body. Devimon walked up to Guilmon and gave him a little nudge.

"He'll be data soon" said Devimon with a grin as he flipped Guilmon over onto his back.

"Leave him alone" yelled Renamon as tears fell down her eyes. Devimon quickly looked up at Renamon.

"Oh, I forgot about you" Devimon said as he walked up to Renamon. As he got closer Renamon stepped back. Devimon soon stopped in complete shock. _"What is this feeling..."_ thought Devimon with his eyes wide open, _"what is this I'm feeling?"_ By now Renamon had felt the power as well.

"_That is a huge power level…"_ thought Renamon, _"where on earth is it coming from?"_ Now both Devimon and Renamon were franticly looking around to figure out where this huge power level was coming from. Then it came to them. They quickly looked back at Guilmon. He was completely standing as his blood dripped to the ground.

"NO…" said Devimon, "How are you still alive? You should have been killed by that blast. How are doing this?" Guilmon just smirked at Devimon's response and lifted his head.

"You'll be amazed at what I can do" said Guilmon

_Play Need to be Strong (Naruto Soundtrack)_

The ground began to rumble with great intensity. Devimon and Renamon were completely shocked by Guilmon's sudden power boost.

"_What?" _thought Devimon, _"This power that I'm feeling…it's incredible…where is he getting this power from?"_ As Devimon tried to figure out where the power was coming from, Renamon had already knew where it was coming from.

"_Why Guilmon?"_ thought Renamon, _"Why are you using your life energy again?"_ The ground continued to shake as Guilmon powered up. Then, out of no where, a red aura started to form around Guilmon's body. His body soon began to glow a bright red as it had completely formed around his body. Devimon could sense that Guilmon's power was greatly increasing with every second that passed by. He finally made his conclusion to where the power came from. He quickly looked at Renamon making the assumption that she was the source of his power.

"It's you…" he said "you're the source" Devimon quickly raised his hand preparing to kill Renamon. Guilmon, not liking that idea, disappeared and reappeared in front of Devimon. Guilmon then grabbed his hand stopping the blast.

"I don't think so…" said Guilmon as he tightly squeezed Devimon's hand, "your fight is with me." He then launched Devimon high up into the air. Guilmon disappeared and reappeared behind Devimon and delivered a quick punch in the back. Devimon was then sent plummeting into the ground. There was a huge creator where Devimon made an impact. He quickly got up only to find Guilmon reappearing right in front of him. Guilmon punched him hard in the stomach. Devimon was sent fly back as Guilmon, once again, reappeared behind him and punched Devimon in the back again. Devimon was then on the ground again holding his stomach. Renamon was standing there afraid of what Guilmon has become.

"Guilmon please stop…" said Renamon underneath her breath, "this isn't you please stop."

"What are waiting for Guilmon…" said Devimon admitting defeat, "hurry up and kill me" Guilmon lifted his hand and prepared to finish it with one blow.

"It's over" yelled Guilmon as he attacked Devimon.

"Guilmon Stop!" yelled Renamon as she saw Guilmon attack. There was soon blood splashing the ground and trees.

_Back at Takato's House_

Takato and Rika had finished with there tea and started to watch TV.

"Hey Rika…" said Takato, "that time you kissed me was it for Renamon or did you want to kiss me." Rika's face began to glow a little red.

"Well…" said Rika, "will this answer your question" Rika grabbed Takato and pulled him in to place a kiss on him. Takato opened his eyes wide. Rika then broke the kiss and looked into Takato's eyes. "If you tell any one that I did this I will castrate you while you sleep."

_Back to the battle field_

As the blood spilled all on the ground and trees Guilmon was falling back. When he hit the ground there was a warm body laying on top of him. There was blood dripping on him. When he looked to see who was on him, he noticed it was Renamon. She had taken the blow to try and stop Guilmon. Renamon lifted up her to show the tears flowing down her face.

"Please Guilmon," said Renamon, "you won, you don't need to do this anymore. Please stop"

"Damn it Renamon," said Guilmon as she pushed her off him, "if you get in my way again I won't hold back and kill you if I have to." Due to that little argument the aura was disappearing. "No, no, no, no, not now" Devimon, still in pain, slowly got up.

"So…" said Devimon, "your power can only work for a short time" Devimon then looked at him with a smirk. Renamon, seeing that smirk, quickly jumped in front of Guilmon hoping to protect him. "Why do you protect him?"

"Because I love him" said Renamon, "something that you would never understand."

"Your wrong" said Devimon holding his head down.

_Play Kimimaro's Demise (Naruto Soundtrack)_

"Would you like to know what Guilmon's been doing during your time in the digital world Renamon?"

"What did he do?"

"He attacked an innocent village. The village was my home" both Renamon and Guilmon's eyes opened wide with shock. Renamon looked over at Guilmon.

"Guilmon…" said Renamon with a pause, "did you really do that?"

"No" stated Guilmon, "I have no idea what he's talking about"

"You really are good at lying Guilmon. However," argued Devimon. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Guilmon. He gave Guilmon a hard punch in the stomach. Guilmon fell forward holding his stomach in pain. "Your lies won't save you this time"

"Why you" said Renamon as she tried to kick Devimon in the head. Devimon, as quick as expected, ducked before getting hit and grabbed Renamon's leg. He swings her above his head and throws her 50 feet away. Devimon then turned his attention to Guilmon who was still holding his stomach. Devimon grabbed Guilmon by the neck and hoisted him up off the ground. As Guilmon gasped for air Renamon was running at full speed. "Put him down" she yelled.

"Fine" said Devimon as he threw Guilmon at her. They both collided and fell to the ground. Renamon was the first to get up as she stood in front of Guilmon again hoping to protect him. "Why?" asked Devimon "Why do you still protect him. After knowing what he did you're still willing to put you life on the line for him. Why?"

"It's like I said before I love him," said Renamon, "and I know that the Guilmon I know would never do something so horrible."

"Renamon…" said Guilmon as he looked up at Renamon.

"He has a kind heart" said Renamon, "and would never, ever do something like…"

"He did do it!" interrupted Devimon, "He destroyed every thing in his path. He destroyed homes, schools, hospitals, and even lives. It didn't matter who was there. He killed innocent civilians just for the shear enjoyment out of it. Men, women, and even children would not see the mercy of him. He even took the life of my one true love. I still play that night over and over again in my head when I sleep, and every time I see it… I can hear the screaming of the mothers losing their children, the cries of horror from the children, and the horrible sounds of flesh being pierced and blood spilled. Then I see my love dying right in front of me. It is one sight that I can not and will not forget."

_Flashback_

Devimon was sitting on a hill top that oversees the entire village, though he wasn't alone. He was with his girlfriend and the love of his life Blackangewomon.

"Isn't this nice Devimon?" asked Blackangewomon.

"It certainly is" said Devimon. It was then that Devimon worked up enough courage to ask the big question. "Hey Blackangewomon"

"Yes what is it?"

"How long have we been dating?"

"For about 2 years, why do you ask?"

"Well I want it to be an eternity" Devimon then pulled out a little black box. "Blackangewomon, will you marry me?" Blackangewomon was held back at the question.

"Oh my, y…y…yes, yes of course I will" Blackangewomon then tried on the ring. It was a perfect fit. Devimon and Blackangewomon then shared in a passionate kiss.

_Midnight Tonight_

Devimon and Blackangewomon were sleeping together in their bed. Then all of a sudden there was a huge explosion outside. The huge sound caused both of them to wake up.

"What was that?" asked Blackangewomon.

"I don't know" said Devimon, "stay here and no matter what happens don't come outside" Devimon then ran out the door of their house. When he got outside he sees three houses next to his on fire. There were digimon franticly running and screaming. He then looked up on a house in front of him. There he notices a figure standing on top of the house. "You there, who are you?" asked Devimon. The figure then jumped up into the air and the house he was on top of exploded. When the figure finally came into the light it shined a crimson red with black strips covering its body. The figure was Guilmon looking around.

"There he is. Get him!" yelled one of the village guards. Soon about two dozen guards came out to kill Guilmon. As an act of defense he starts taking down one guard after another. After killing at least a dozen guards, Guilmon jumps up high and onto the home of Devimon and Blackangewomon. He looked back at Devimon then jumped behind the house. Devimon then started to run back to hurry and get Blackangewomon out of the house. He was able to get to the house and open the front door.

"Blackangewomon!" yelled Devimon trying to get her attention. Before walking inside, the house then exploded. "Noooooo" Devimon was then sent flying back with all the rubble of the house.

_The Next Morning_

Ladydevimon rushed to the village after hearing the devastating news.

"Brother," she called, "where are you?" She franticly looked through the rubble of destroyed houses. She looked through the rubble for thirty minutes. Before giving up she looked through one more pile of rubble. She dug for five minutes and saw a small movement. She lifted a huge rock and saw her brother unconscious. "Brother wake up" when he did wake up he looked to see if his fiancé was still alive. However, there was no sign of his fiancé was still alive. He then fell to his knees in tears.

"No," wept Devimon "BLACKANGEWOMON!!!"

_Present Day (Back to the Battle)_

"Now you know the truth" said Devimon with tears coming from his eyes.

"Guilmon…" said Renamon a little confused.

"I remember that night" Guilmon slowly got up in pain. "Listen to me it wasn't my fault."

"Stop lying" yelled Devimon as his anger caused a great surge of power to erupt.

_Avenger (Naruto Soundtrack)_

Guilmon and Renamon took a step back from the sudden rush of power.

"Power doesn't need to come from anger" said Devimon while lifting his hand, "power can also come from love" he then sent a shock wave that struck both Renamon and Guilmon's heart and brain. Then, out of no where, blood started to fly out of both of their bodies. It felt to them like thousands of dull razors were quickly cutting there skin to pieces. It's as if those razors were cutting deep into their muscles and shredding their entire nerve ending. Then a giant force struck their stomachs. After the strike it felt like their stomachs were destroyed from the inside out. Finally, before passing out, they see Devimon pull out two huge knives out from his back. He ran at them and drove the knives straight through their necks. On impact blood flew out the back of their necks and out of their mouths. He then yanked the knives out of their necks. There was one more pulsations and in one instant all the scars, cuts, damaging strikes, and the stab wounds in their necks were all gone. They were completely in shock as their minds have played a trick on them. They then fell to their knees. Except Guilmon who was on all fours completely scared. "What you just experienced was a mind trick. It is one of my special attacks" said Devimon with a grin, "thanks to this new surge of power I can now enhance my powers ten fold." Renamon then got up to get ready for a fight.

"You ready Guilmon?" she asked "Guilmon?" Guilmon was still on all fours. The experience he had gone through had completely terrified him. "What's wrong Guilmon?" Devimon began to laugh.

"No point on trying," he said, "he's lost his need to fight, and soon you both shall die." As Guilmon trembled in fear, Devimon started to laugh manically.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Oh man it's getting good. How will Renamon and Guilmon get out of this one? You'll just have to find out next in chapter 11. Until then please review this story, thanks. See you soon.


	11. The End of the Battle

A/N: Hey digi-fans it Slapstick again. Well it's time to finish up this battle. Even though we're almost done with the battle doesn't mean that we're almost done with the story. Any way here is the next installment of the story.

Chapter 11: The End of the Battle

Renamon stared at Guilmon with worry as she has never seen him look this terrified in her life.

"Guilmon," Renamon said to Guilmon, "Guilmon snap out of it. I need you're help" but Guilmon just wouldn't budge. He had a blank look on his face as he was still on all fours.

"Don't bother," said Devimon, "He's completely lost the will to fight. It's just you and me." Renamon stopped looking at Guilmon and turned to her opponent.

"Fine" she said. She then charged Devimon with such great force. She then started to attack Devimon with a series of kicks and punches. However, Devimon just simple dodged all the attacks like they were nothing. Devimon, getting bored, punched Renamon in the stomach. Renamon just brushed off the strike and continued to try to land a hit on Devimon. While the fight between Renamon and Devimon continued Guilmon was still freaked out, when suddenly his inner voice came back.

"_Guilmon!" yelled his inner voice, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_What are you doing here?" asked Guilmon._

"_What are you afraid of? You have more power than Devimon and you know it. So what is wrong with you?"_

"_I don't know why I'm afraid."_

"_I know why. It's not that your scared of Devimon, you're just scared that Renamon will die"_

"_What" said Guilmon out raged, "I don't care what happens to her" His inner voice looked at him with discuss._

"_That's really sad. She is out there putting her life on the line for you, and you don't care what happens to her"_

"_That's right"_

"_Then you really are pathetic. You scared little bastard" The inner voice disappeared into the darkness again leaving Guilmon all alone._

"_I am not pathetic," _thought Guilmon, _"I will show you"_ Renamon was now on her back after her fight with Devimon. Devimon was standing 20 feet from her.

"Well this wasn't as fun as I'd hope" said Devimon charging up his attack. "Well I hope you've enjoyed life cause it's the end of the line for you" He then launched an attack that will destroy Renamon's helpless body, but, out of no where, Guilmon jumped in front Renamon and deflected the attack to a near by tree. Though the attack was too much for him to handle and Guilmon's entire right arm lost all feeling. "Why did you protect her," said Devimon, "I thought you hated her?"

"I do, but her tamer is a bitch and I don't fell like getting yelled at" Renamon dropped her head as she thought Guilmon saved her because he forgave her.

"Well since we know what Guilmon been up to in the digital world, why don't we reveal Renamon's secrets." Devimon then pulled out a little black book that had property of Renamon Nonaka on the front. He threw the black book and it landed in front of Guilmon. He picked it and took a good look at it.

"What is this?" asked Guilmon

"Open it and you'll see" said Devimon. Guilmon opened to little book. The book only had ten pages on it, and on those ten pages where the names and descriptions of different digimon.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Those names are special," said Devimon. Renamon immediately knew what those two were talking about and soon feared on what will happen.

"Why are these names special?" asked Guilmon

"Those names are the digimon that Renamon has been with"

"What do you mean, like, dated?"

"Not exactly"

"Then what are you talking about"

"Those are the digimon that Renamon has slept with in the digital world. Her goal was sleep with eight digimon in the digital world and then two from your group. Look at the pages and you will know every thing." Guilmon began flipping through pages. At the 5th page it showed the name Leomon and the date was the night before he died; which would explain why she didn't feel all that sad when he died. Then on the final page it had nothing on it. The eight other digimon were complete, however, the last page was to be some one from their group. The ninth digimon had the date the day before they were picked up by there tamers. Guilmon couldn't look at the book anymore. He knew that he was the final digimon on her page.

"Guilmon," said Renamon, "please let me explain about that"

"Shut up Renamon" Guilmon was now infuriated with her, "this only proves that I meant nothing to you. I was just another one of your toys. That's the only reason why you tried so hard."

"Guilmon, it wasn't you I planned on sleeping with. Cyberdramon was going to be my last, but that all changed when I saw you after all those years. It was then that I fell in love with you Guilmon. When that happened I completely forgot about my list…."

"Just shut the hell up Renamon" Guilmon was really upset at this point.

"Now you know the truth" said Devimon with a smirk. Guilmon's rage soon forced another burst of energy through his body. The red aura was surrounding him again. He then lifted up his left hand and charged up another Pyro Destroyer. "Hmm, do you honestly think that attack will work on me again?"

_Play Ginyu's Transformation (DBZ Soundtrack)_

"You've caused us enough pain," said Guilmon, "it's time for you to die" the red aura transferred over to the attack. The attack rapidly spun causing the friction to set it on fire. Devimon was shocked at this new attack as he knew it could kill him

"No," said Devimon, "die" he sent out a big energy ball at Guilmon.

"It's over" Guilmon then held up his arm and yelled Fires of Oblivion. The fire in turned into an energy blast heading towards Devimon. The attack absorbed Devimon's attack like it was nothing. It soon made contact with Devimon. The attack sent him flying through the forest, knocking down tree after tree. The sent him past Guilmon's house. Soon he had made contact with the warehouse completely demolishing it. Devimon was screaming at the top of his lungs has he disappeared in a white light and was soon silenced. There was line across the forest where the attack had sent Devimon. The whole line looked like a huge scar across the forest. Guilmon then fell to his knees as there was a small surge of electricity that surrounded his body. He started to gag as the pain quickly took over. "It looks like I used a little too much of my life energy" Renamon was still at aw at the strength of the attack, but she came to her senses and tried to tend to Guilmon.

"Guilmon," said Renamon, "are you ok" When Guilmon felt Renamon touch him he ignored his pain and focused on his rage.

"Get your slutty hands off me!!!" his eyes were soon dilated like when he senses a new digimon. This terrified Renamon and caused her to back away from Guilmon. He then staggered to his feet and started to head to his house.

"Guilmon your arm is broken you need to be check out"

"By you, I don't think so" Guilmon continued to try and reach his home. Renamon had tears coming down her face as she headed in the opposite direction heading back home; though they didn't know that Beelzemon was observing the whole battle from start to finish. He then started to make his way to destroyed warehouse.

_At the Destroyed Warehouse_

Beelzemon was looking around the rubble for a little bit.

"Hmmm, Guilmon really made a mess" said Beelzemon until he saw a small movement in the center of the rubble. He lifted the rock and say Devimon still alive. "So you're still alive"

"Yes master. I'm sorry…I failed"

"On the contrary, you did exactly as I planed. Can you move?"

"No…I'm sorry…my legs are broken"

"It's ok, I'll give you time to heal, and when you do we'll complete the last part of my plan."

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: It's getting good. Hope you all enjoyed it, also if you haven't read the new chapter of Digital Crisis then you need go and check that out. When you, do tell me your chapter idea. Any ways please review this story. See you soon.


	12. Renamon's Decision

A/N: Hey everyone Slapstick here. Now I know that some of you are a little disappointed with the past I gave Renamon. Well don't worry because this chapter will explain why Renamon did the thing she did. So here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy.

Chapter 12: Renamon's Final Decision

It was about 8 pm when Renamon finally walked in the door. Rika had come back from Takato's an hour earlier than her. When Renamon past Rika she was shocked to see her digimon completely injured.

"Renamon," said Rika completely surprised, "what happened to you? Did Guilmon do this to you?"

"No Rika," said Renamon still in pain, "we were attacked by Devimon, but Guilmon took care of him"

"Well did he forgive you?"

"No…in fact he hates me more than ever. Oh and thanks a lot for try to set us back up"

"Sorry but you just seemed so depressed when you two broke up"

"Don't worry I'll be fine. I found a way to end all the pain once and for all." Renamon then walked into the bathroom to clean herself. It soon hit midnight when everyone was finally fell sleep, except Rika. She had just come out of the bathroom. Before walking back into her room she checks the guest room to see if Renamon was ok.

"Renamon are you ok" after opening the door she could Renamon mumble in her sleep.

"Hmmm…Guilmon…hmmm…I cant live without you…hmmm…I'll miss you…hmmm…after…hmmm…suicide" after hearing suicide Rika became really concerned.

_In the Morning_

Takato was making his way to Guilmon's place before heading off to Henry's house. He was caring a bag full of their new bread, peanut butter and jelly filled. When he walked into the gate he saw that Guilmon was just as beat up as Renamon was.

"Guilmon what happened?" asked Takato

"Devimon happened" said Guilmon

"So did you and Renamon make up?" Guilmon turned to look at Takato. He then gave Takato the same look he gave Renamon. Takato stepped back out of fear. "I'll take that as a no. So what happened?" Guilmon then pulled out that little black book Renamon had. He then started to explain what the black book meant and every thing else that happened. At this point Takato was furious with Renamon. He held the book with discuss. "That Renamon makes me sick sometimes. Guilmon, don't worry about it. I will take care of everything." Takato then walked out of Guilmon's house and headed towards Rika's house.

_At Rika's house_

Takato was banging on the door like he was the police.

"Rika!" yelled Takato, "Rika open this door right now!" Rika finally opened the door a little angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Rika, "What do you want?" Takato then walked in with out even being invited.

"Where is Renamon?"

"Why?"

"Where is she?!"

"She went out, why do you need her?" Takato then pulled the black book out of his pocket and gave it to Rika. While Rika was thumbing through the book Takato was telling her exactly what Guilmon told him. Rika then placed the book on the table. "I had no idea that Renamon did this…don't worry, I'll talk to her"

"Ok…oh, and tell Renamon to stay away from Guilmon. I don't care how much she loves him." Takato then walked out of the house with anger.

_Later that night_

It was almost 9 pm when Renamon finally came home. Rika was waiting in the living room when Renamon past her.

"Renamon can I talk to you" said Rika

"Sure what is it?' asked Renamon. Rika then pulled out the book. When Renamon saw it she turned her head away.

"It's about this…Renamon why would you make a list like this?" Renamon then sat down prepared to explain.

"Before I met you I had a relationship with a digimon. Apparently, he only wanted to get me in bed. After that he left and I never heard from him again. A week later I met another digimon who want the same thing. He got me in the bed then left me. It wasn't until eight more digimon breaking my heart that I came to my decision; that I will get revenge on the male gender. I decided to break the hearts of ten different digimon. Also if I broke the hearts of men I knew then I'd know that not even they can bring me down." Renamon held her head down thinking Rika was disappointed in her.

"So you broke the heart of ten different men to fill the ten times you had your heart broke?"

"Yes"

"I don't think I understand, but let me talk to Guilmon for you"

"No I can handle this"

"Renamon, just promise me you won't do anything at least for a week."

"Ok" Renamon walked into her guest room and went straight to bed. Knowing that Renamon was close to suicide she decided to go and talk to Guilmon right now.

_At Guilmon's house_

Guilmon was getting ready bed when he smelled Rika coming.

"I wonder what she wants." Rika soon entered the gate and stared at Guilmon.

"Guilmon I need to talk to you" said Rika

"I'm guessing this is about Renamon right?"

"Yes, she really cares for you" Guilmon then rolled his eyes, "I'm serious. The reason she had that list is because she had her heart broken by ten different guys. So she wanted to break the heart of ten different guys to get revenge on the male gender. Except when she saw you again she became really obsessed with you. And I'm afraid that obsession over you could kill her, literally."

"What do you want from me?"

"All I want you to do is talk to Renamon. Maybe if she talks to you she won't do harm to herself"

"I'm sorry I refuse to talk to her"

"Are you saying that you don't want to stop Renamon from killing herself?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. She didn't care whether or not I died so why should I? Besides it's her decision, if she wants to end it all now then I have no say in it."

"Your despicable, I don't see how you will live with yourself knowing that your about to end a life" Guilmon didn't say anything. "Your pathetic" Rika then left with anger.

It has been a week since then and Renamon still had suicidal thoughts on her mind. It was time that Renamon's final decision. It was about 5 pm and Rika was out with the other tamers. Renamon walked into Rika's room and placed a small rectangular note on her bed.

"_I'm sorry Rika,"_ thought Renamon, _"but I have to end the pain now."_ She then left her room and grabbed a bag from the counter in the kitchen. She then walked outside and teleported to the park.

_At the Park_

Guilmon was at the same place where he and Renamon sealed the deal. He started to think back to that night. Right when he was getting to the part where Renamon comes back he sniffed the air.

"_Damn"_ he thought. Obviously it was Renamon who was holding the bag she left the house with.

"Hi Guilmon" said Renamon an a lower tone

"Hi" said Guilmon not even looking at her.

"I got you some pain killers for you arm"

"Thanks" without warning she accidentally dropped the bag. Guilmon turned slightly to see what fell out. He opened his eyes wide when he saw. He saw the pain killer bottle and some rope drop out of the bag. _"She's actually going to do it. Oh well, who am I to stop her?"_ he then turned to head back home. As soon as he past her he grabbed the pain killers from her hand. Renamon then quickly turned to face him.

"Guilmon before you go, may I please have one last kiss"

"I don't think that's a good idea" before he could go any further he was talked from the back. He was then flipped over on his back and his arms pinned down. To his surprise it was Renamon who had tackled him. He struggled to try and break free but to no avail. "Let go of me"

"Not until I get that last kiss"

"Renamon…you need to let me go, and I'm not talking about now. I'm talking about mentally. If don't let me got then your going to spend the rest of your life miserable and alo…" before he could finish what he had to say Renamon had began to kiss him.

_Play Hokage's Funeral Theme (Naruto Soundtrack) play twice_

To his astonishment he noticed a change in the kiss.

"_She's never kissed me so passionately before," _thought Guilmon, _"All the others don't even compare to how she's kissing me now. Maybe…she's telling the truth. Maybe…she really does love me"_ Renamon then broke the kiss that seemed to last an eternity for her; as she looked into Guilmon eyes tears soon flowed down her face. They fell off her nose and landed on Guilmon's check. He then turned his head so he can think without a distraction. _"Her tears are also softer on my checks" _Renamon, however, thought he was blowing her off.

"_So it's true"_ thought Renamon, _"he doesn't care about me anymore"_ Renamon began to hug Guilmon. She wraps her hands around his head as her tears were dripping onto the floor. "Good bye Guilmon…I'll always love you" She then got off Guilmon and grabbed the bag that had the rope in it right behind him.

_She's even willing to die for me. I can't let her do it"_ Guilmon quickly turned to grab Renamon's arm. "Renamon wait" Renamon quickly turned to look at him. Guilmon then pulled Renamon in for a loving embrace. While hugged her Guilmon began to cry. Renamon was completely surprised. "Please don't do it Renamon. I can't bare to loss you. I-I love you."

"But I thought…"

"I was upset. I didn't know what I was saying. I'm sorry"

"Guilmon…I don't know what to say" Guilmon then placed Renamon's face close to his.

"You don't have to say anything" he then started to move in closer to her. Renamon understood what was going to do and joined him. There lips soon met and they kissed what seemed to be an eternity.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well it seems again Renamon and Guilmon are back together. About time two, Renamon was almost about to kill herself. Now you know Renamon's past. The next chapter will reveal Guilmon's past. Also one final thing, don't forget to not only review this story, but my other story too. See you soon.


	13. Guilmon's Past

I know that this chapter isn't my best, but I haven't felt like myself. More or likely I'll be re-writing this chapter, but in the mean time this is what I'm giving you. It still has the main concept so you'll understand what's going on. Hope you semi-enjoy this.

Chapter 13: Guilmon's Past

It has now been a good month since Guilmon and Renamon got back together, again. Except things haven't been the same. Guilmon won't let Renamon get closer to him. They have to start over like when they first started dating. Guilmon is keeping Renamon at an emotion distance so incase she betrays him again it won't hurt as much. So basically it means no more holding each other close during a thunderstorm, no more long passionate kisses that seem to go on forever, no more sleeping together, and no more mating, which Renamon isn't to happy about that last part but she'll get over it. She has tried to show Guilmon that she is here to stay but he just can't fully trust her until she proves that she will not break his heart. So she decided to take Guilmon to the top of the tallest his in the whole park. On top was an apple tree that over looked the city in a very beautiful way. They sat down underneath the tree and just enjoyed the view. The silence was soon broken when Renamon asked Guilmon the question that will set off this chapter.

"Guilmon," said Renamon, Guilmon didn't answer, "Guilmon," he finally notice that Renamon was talking to him.

"Yeah?" answered Guilmon

"When we were separated in the digital world what were you doing during that time?"

"Something that you would probably hate me for"

"Guilmon…I want to know, please tell me"

"Alright"

_Flashback_

It was the day that Guilmon got separated from every one else. They were out looking for food when suddenly a giant dust storm took them by surprise. They would have normally avoided the storms before they hit but this was one of those random storms they herd about.

"Everyone get back!" yelled Terriormon

"We need to find cover" called Cyberdramon

"Over here" yelled Lopmon as she found cave underneath a giant rock. Everyone rushed over to where Lopmon was. Renamon was the last to teleport in. Guilmon, holding blueberries, was struggling to walk through the large amount of dust pushing against him. Without his knowledge a data stream came behind him and took him away. When the storm finally cleared they looked to see if Guilmon made it. It took them 5 minutes until they found the berries Guilmon was carrying.

"He's really gone" said Renamon, _"thank God"_

_Somewhere in a village_

Guilmon had just woken up. He notices that he is in a bed and there was a glass of water next to him.

"Thou hast finally woken up I see" said a weird looking digimon. This digimon had no eyes and his body was covered in mirrors.

"Who are you?" asked Guilmon ask he struggled to speak.

"My apologies," said the strange digimon, "my name is Mercurymon and I am your doctor" before Guilmon could say anything else there was a knock at the door. "Come in"

There came a completely blue digimon with gorgeous red eyes. Guilmon began to blush.

"There you are Mercurymon," said the beautiful digimon in a southern accent, "I've been look all over for you"

"Ah Ranamon just in time, look who just woke up" the blue digimon looked over to notice that Guilmon had finally woken up. She rushed over to him with a big smile on her face.

"So you finally woke up did you? My name is Ranamon and I'm sure you met my loser of a brother already"

"Simpleton"

"So who are you?"

"Oh sorry," said Guilmon as he tried to sit up, "my name is Guil…ouch" Guilmon held his sides in pain.

"Be careful sugar" said Ranamon.

"I'm ok, any way I'm Guilmon" he looked at his side and noticed that it was completely bandaged from the arm pits to the waist.

"Thou must be careful," said Mercurymon, "any wrong movement could rip apart your stitches."

"Hay sugar," said Ranamon, "where did you come from?"

"I came from the northern region," said Guilmon

"Well thou art far from home" said Mercurymon, "you are in the southern region"

"Are you serious?!" said Guilmon shocked

"Well don't fret you can rest here and go back to where ever you came from. In the mean time Ranamon will keep you company." Mercurymon then left the room leaving Guilmon and Ranamon all alone.

"So do you have friends from where you came from?" asked Ranamon

"Actually I do" said Guilmon, "I think all my friends are franticly looking for me."

"Is there any one special that you have back there?"

"Kind of"

"Who is she?"

"Her names Renamon" Ranamon was surprised how dangerously close that name was close to her's. Guilmon began to describe how he feels towards Renamon. He also told her what she's been doing to him since the met.

"Well it seems to me sugar, that Renamon is not the girl for you. For some one to treat you like that is not right for anyone."

"I know but I can't help it. Every time I'm around her I just go to pieces." Ranamon stayed with him until visiting hours were over. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Guilmon."

"Ok bye Ranamon" Ranamon left the room and standing by the door was her brother Mercurymon.

"It seems that thou hast taken a liking to the new comer" said Mercurymon

"Look Mercurymon," said Ranamon, "it's not like that I'm just being friendly so he can recover faster."

"Be careful my fool hearted sister. Sometimes your head tells ye one thing but thine heart is always screaming another."

"What ever Mercurymon" She then left the hospital upset.

It has been about 2 week since Guilmon came to the village. He is now completely healed and mobile. Ranamon has shown him around the village and every moment she spends with this lovable digimon the more she becomes more infatuated with him. Until the day that Guilmon decided to find his friends.

"Do you have to go?" asked Ranamon

"Yeah I have to find my friends" said Guilmon with a sense of sadness in his voice.

"Well I hope you find them, and don't you forget about me now"

"I won't Ranamon" Guilmon looked deeply in her eyes though without warning Ranamon quickly sprung up and gave Guilmon a quick kiss on the lips. "Be safe" she said as she walked away. Guilmon said nothing. He simply turned and started walking north toward his friends. While he was walking he had a lot of stuff on his mind. _"Why do I have feeling for her,"_ thought Guilmon, _"I love Ranamon, not Renamon. I mean Renamon not Ranamon. Man, their names are so close to each other. I can't even say them right."_

Two months had gone by and Guilmon was very close to his friends.

"_I'm close,"_ he thought, _"I can smell Renamon"_ when he got behind a giant rock he can see all of his friends no more than a few 20 ft. away. However, behind the rock he was by he could hear Renamon and Cyberdramon talking.

"Man I wonder where Guilmon's been?" asked Cyberdramon

"I really don't care" said Renamon

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, this has been the quietest 2 months I've ever had. Ever since Guilmon went missing I can finally enjoy myself. His childish behavior has annoyed me for the last time. That's why I don't care if he's alive or dead." Guilmon's heart just dropped after hearing that. He just couldn't believe it. The love of his life doesn't care if he was alive or dead. He soon decided not to stay with his friends and then started making his way back to the village.

He was almost half way back to the village. He stopped at a river to get some water. The sun had set so he had to stay there for the night. It was peaceful until he heard something in the bushes.

"Who's there?" he called out. He was soon answered by a sudden blast of energy. He was able to quickly dodge it and jump into the nearest tree. Another blast shot him and he was able to dodge that one too. "_I need to get out of here"_ he thought as he ran through the forest dodging attacks. He soon reached the entrance gate to a huge village. On the gate were guards as they watched explosions in the distance. There was one more attack that past right by Guilmon and completely destroyed the gate. Now it looked liked Guilmon did it. Without stopping he jumped through the gate into the village. The attack soon started to fall from the sky. They were destroying homes and killing digimon. Guilmon stopped and looked at the horrors of the ordeal. Before he could go he was completely surrounded by guard. He knew he wasn't getting out of it alive he soon started killing the guards out of self defense. Soon more guards showed up. Guilmon jumped onto the roof of the nearest house and looked back. He could see a bat like digimon watching in horror. Guilmon soon jumped down in the back yard. Suddenly a blast was flying right in front of him. He dodged it though the home behind him exploded. The blast forced him forward onto his stomach. The blast was so strong it caused him to pass out.

It was morning and Guilmon was just waking up from last night's disaster. He looked around to see that all the houses have been completely leveled. He also notices the bat like digimon morning over the loss of his fiancé.

"_I'd better get out of here"_ thought Guilmon as he continued running back to the village.

_Play Morning (Naruto Soundtrack)_

He soon reached the village with Ranamon in it. He walked in and was greeted by all the other villagers. He started to make his way to Ranamon's house. He got to it and knocked on the door.

Ranamon, drying her tears, got up and opened the door. She was completely shock to see Guilmon standing there. She quickly jumped up and hugged Guilmon like he was a friend she hadn't seen in years.

"I'm so glad you're back," Ranamon said, "what caused you to come back."

"This" Guilmon then pulled Ranamon in for a passionate kiss. Ranamon was not surprised; in fact she was really happy that he has feelings for her. "I think I'm in love with you"

"When did you find this out?"

"When I found out who Renamon really was" they didn't say much after that. All they did was hold each other in loving embrace.

_Flash-forward_

The sun had finally gone down and the two digimon were still sitting on the hill. Renamon just couldn't believe that there was someone else before her.

"So is that why you were so upset when we came back?" asked Renamon

"Yes" said Guilmon. Renamon was almost about to cry when Guilmon moved closer to her and held her in his arms. "I understand if you don't want to see me again" he whispered into her ear.

"Why would I not want to see you again? I love you Guilmon, and no matter what happens I will never stop loving you." Guilmon, happier than ever, pulled Renamon in for the first passionate kiss since they got back together.

"I love you to Renamon" said Guilmon breaking the kiss. They lay under the tree all night holding each other close.

_To be continued…_

A/N: Well there it is. A brief telling of Guilmon's past. Like I said before I'm probably going to re-write this story. Until then chapter 14 will be coming soon. See ya.


	14. One More Fight

A/N: wow it's been awhile hasn't it, about a month. Any way a lot of you guys have been literally begging me to bring out a new chapter. Well I'm here to tell you that I'm back. Now there's also some business that I have to attend to first so I'll tell at the end of this chapter. Until then enjoy the new installment of love works in mysterious ways.

Chapter 14: One last fight

The night was now over and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Since Guilmon and Renamon were on top of a big hill the sun shined extra brightly to them. Guilmon was the first to wake up. He stretched his arms and gave a big yawn. He looked over and noticed that Renamon was lying on top of him, and that's not the only thing he noticed. He saw that her gloves were completely off. As he looked at the gloves he started to think.

"Wait… did we actually…" but before he could finish what he was think Renamon woke up. She did the same thing Guilmon did. She stretched her arms up and gave a big yawn. When she was down she looked up at her lovers eyes. She gave a quick smile and greeted him.

"Well good morning Guilmon," said Renamon

"Good morning Renamon," said Guilmon, "let me ask you something. Did we do it last night?"

"We sure did and that was the best time we've ever had" Guilmon slowly sat up and felt a sharp pain in his back. He put his hand on his back to notice scratch marks. "Oh don't worry about those they'll go away in a few days" As Guilmon stood up he looked out into the city and gave a little smile. As Guilmon looked out Renamon was putting on her gloves and was getting ready to leave.

"Well I'll see you later Guilmon" said Renamon

"Ok bye Renamon, I love you"

"I love you too" and with that Renamon gave Guilmon a quick kiss on the lips and vanished back home. As for Guilmon he stayed by the tree and looked out into the city for a few more minutes before leaving for his house.

At Renamon's house

Renamon was now in the living room of her house. She looked at the time and noticed it was seven o' clock.

"Rika" called Renamon. There was no response. Renamon walked down the hall and into Rika's room. She saw Rika looking out the window. It looks like she hasn't slept all night. "Rika" said Renamon with a softer tone. Rika turned and let out a big gasp when she saw her digimon standing in the doorway.

"Renamon!" said Rika as she quickly ran over to give Renamon a huge.

"Rika what's gotten into you?" asked Renamon

"Nothing" said Rika, "I just thought that…"

"Don't worry Rika. I'm not going to kill myself"

"That's good. Well we have breakfast if you want any"

"Thank you Rika"

"So are you two back together?"

"We are and I'm so happy"

Rika and Renamon sat down for breakfast where Rika's mother and Grandmother were.

At Guilmon house

Guilmon was just waking up from a quick nap. It was around noon when he woke up. He walked out side and decided to head down to the lake. On the way he noticed that couple again as they were frozen with surprised.

"Did they hear us again" thought Guilmon as he looked over at the couple. As he the couple he was able to see the lake.

He finally reached the lake and just stood at the bank. As looked out into the lake he began to think about his love.

"Maybe," thought Guilmon, "maybe Renamon is the one. Maybe she is the one I'm suppose to be with forever. I think I'm ready. I think I'm ready to ask her to…" but before he could finish his thought something a blast came out of the forest. Guilmon quickly jumped out of the way as the blast blew up in the water. "Not again" said Guilmon as more and more blasts continued to attack him. He was able to dodge the last blast but a suddenly a figure appeared behind him and gave him a strong punch in the back. Guilmon fell hard on the ground. Guilmon, still in pain, quickly got up off the ground and turned to his adversary. When he saw Guilmon was completely shocked to see who he was facing. "Beelzemon" said Guilmon, "What are you doing?"

Play Confrontment (Naruto Soundtrack)

"What do you think?" said Beelzemon, "I'm taking you out of the equation"

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? Without you there is nothing stopping me from seizing Renamon's heart"

"Wait…in the digital world…when I was attacked…that was you?"

"You got it. My plan was to frame you for destroying a village so when Renamon would find out she would hate you even more. Unfortunately that plan didn't go so well, but with the devi-siblings having pure hatred towards you it was easy for me to promise them revenge."

"So you planned every thing didn't you?"

"That's right even the time when you hated Renamon for having that book. I had Devimon reveal that black book so that you would hate Renamon; though I didn't expect you and Renamon to get back together after that. So my final part of my plan is to destroy you now and tell Renamon that you were killed by a wild digimon. Then I will show her love from that lose. With you out the way Renamon will be mine"

"Where is your lackey then?"

"He's waiting on the side lines incase Renamon comes at the last minute. He will stall her until I kill you"

"Do you honestly think Devimon can beat Renamon?"

"No, like I said he's just a distraction"

"You're sick"

"And you're dead" Beelzemon attacked with another blast Guilmon was surprised and took to blast at full force. Guilmon let out a powerful scream from the pain. The scream echoed out and reached all the way to Renamon. Who was taking a nap like Guilmon did. When she heard Guilmon scream she quickly got woke up and jumped to her feet.

"Guilmon's in trouble" said Renamon as she quickly jumped out the window and started to head in the direction of Guilmon. As for Guilmon he was on the ground in pain from the blast.

"Ok Beelzemon," said Guilmon, "if that's how you want it then let's go"

As Guilmon was preparing for his battle Renamon was closing in on Guilmon. When suddenly blast attacked her from the side. Lucky for her she was quick enough to dodge it. She looked over to see who was attacking her. Devimon appeared right behind her and whispered in her ear.

"This is as far as your going Renamon" said Devimon

When she turned around Devimon disappeared and reappeared on another tree branch.

"Well," said Renamon, "We'll just see how far I can go"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Ok the final battle shall begin next on chapter 15. Now about that announcement. I have been getting some PM's about how I should turn this story into an M rated story. That means the sexual content included. Now I'm not a smut peddler but if my fans really want it then you tell me. In the review tell me if I should turn this story into an M rated story. Well that all I have to say the new Digital Crisis chapter will be hitting you sooner than you think. See you later.


	15. Battles Continue

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back and I'm finally out of my funk. So that means updates, updates, updates, and for those who don't understand let me put it in an easier way. Gone for 1 week means a vacation, 2 weeks means a hiatus, and more than 3 weeks means you all just said f#$ it. So now let's bring this thread back.

Chapter 15: Battles continue

It was a nice warm afternoon in Shinjuku Park. However, there was no sign of life. There were no birds or other animals. No people playing in the park. The only sign of life are the digimon battling to the death. Who was fighting? Why, none other than Guilmon and Beelzemon. Beelzemon launched a multitude of energy strikes at Guilmon. He managed to dodge the attacks and sent a Pyro Sphere in the direction of Beelzemon. All Beelzemon did was hold out his hand and grabbed the sphere in his hand. He then crushed the sphere in his hand turning it into data.

"Come on," said Beelzemon, "don't toy with me Guilmon. I know how powerful you really are. I fought your evil side for god's sake. Now stop messing around and release that power." Guilmon looked away feeling discouraged that he didn't want to use that power. Beelzemon was able to pick up on this. "Oh," said Beelzemon, "you can't use that power can you? That power requires a lot of energy doesn't it? But not just any energy; the power of your life energy am I right?" Guilmon knew that Beelzemon hit the nail on the head, but he didn't want him to know that.

"_Damn"_ thought Guilmon, _"I have no choice but to use it. I'll just use the first level so I won't put myself in danger."_ Guilmon then powered up and launched one of his strongest attacks. "Pyro Destroyer" he yelled. The blast headed straight for Beelzemon. However, it wasn't going to be that easy. He simply dodged it and admired its awesome power. He turned to Guilmon and smiled.

"That's what I'm talkin' 'bout" said Beelzemon in the most ghetto way that he can.

"Damn" said Guilmon. He was getting ready for another attack when a strange voice appeared in his mind.

"_Guilmon…"_ said the strange voice, _"…your whole body is a shell of its true power." _Guilmon was distracted by this of course.

"Who are you?" he said out loud thinking there was some one near him.

"Hey pay attention" yelled Beelzemon as he pulled out his gun and shoot.

_Somewhere else in the forest_

Renamon was in a fierce battle with Devimon. They were the fastest things that you could have ever seen. They were leaping from tree to tree launching attacks at each other. It was as if you were watching a DBZ fight. It was so fast that by the time they stopped to take a breather you going what the hell just happened. Renamon jumped from tree to tree mostly dodging the attacks. She knew that the only way for her to get a good enough shot was to get close.

"What's the matter Renamon," said Devimon antagonizing her, "are you afraid to get hurt, or are you actually thinking of a plan?" Renamon fell for the trap and rushed at him with all her speed. He also knew that he couldn't get to her without coaxing her to come out. So now they were locked in a close range fight. Fists were thrown and hits were mad. When they backed off each other it appears that they were hurt, but it didn't seem to faze them.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Renamon

"You know why" said Devimon

"That wasn't his fault"

"Yes it was! It's because of him that the love of my life is dead"

"But he didn't do anything. When it happened he was being attacked. It was all just a miss…"

"It doesn't matter!" Renamon was held back by this out burst "Even if he didn't mean to do it. Why did he bring all that destruction with him? He shouldn't have come to our village. It's thanks to him that innocent digimon were killed. I plan to avenge there deaths by getting revenge, and even if that means kill you…then so be it." He then charged at her and through a very powerful punch towards her.

_Back at the other battle_

Beelzemon shot his gun at Guilmon who was still distracted by the strange voice. He finally snapped out of it when the bullet grazed past his face and left a cut on his cheek.

"Count your self lucky," said Beelzemon being just a tad bit cocky, "next time I won't miss." He got ready to shoot again when Guilmon stopped him.

"Wait!" said Guilmon, "before we continue I need to know something. Why are you truly doing this?"

"The reason I'm doing it…is for Renamon" Guilmon was shocked to hear this.

_Play Roxas' theme (Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack)_

"I mean honestly" said Beelzemon as he lowered his gun, "We have the same personality. We hate and like pretty much the same things. She never gave up on me no matter what; even when I killed Leomon. She came back for me to bring me home. I thought she was perfect for me; until she fell in love with you. I hated you when you took Renamon's heart. However, that will all change. Once I get rid of you I can comfort her until she's mine."

"She won't fall in love with you Beelzemon. Not when she finds out what you're doing."

"Do you honestly think that you can hold on long enough so Renamon can get here? You really are a fool." Beelzemon Quickly ran in front of Guilmon and punched him in the stomach. A large amount of blood flew out of his mouth and on the ground. Guilmon fell to the ground in pain. Beelzemon proceeded to kick Guilmon while he's down.

_To Renamon's battle_

Renamon tell that Guilmon was loosing his battle. She can feel his power go down every second. So she had to get to him fast, except, Devimon was in her way. There was only one way for her to beat him and get to Guilmon. It was risky but she had to take it.

"_I have no choice" _she thought, _"his attacks are strong but I have to charge him and never stop. If I can get close enough I can take him out with a Diamond Tornado."_ So she began to charge at Devimon.

"Hmph, foolish girl" said Devimon as he launched a full stream of energy blasts at her. Most of them made contact. They hurt but Renamon kept going for it. Devimon got a little worried so he started to concentrate more and fired a lot at once. So many hit her that she was covered in a white cloud of smoke as she fell just a few feet from Devimon. He walked close to the smoke to prepare to gloat thinking that he killed her. As the cloud dissipated he noticed that no data flew to the sky. So he looked closer to see if she's still alive. To his astonishment she was no where to be found. "How?" he said, "where is she?" He began to look around hoping to find her. He finally felt an energy building. He looked up to notice Renamon getting ready to fire. When the smoke was formed she used her teleportation to transport on a tree branch above him. That distraction gave her enough time to charge her attack. "NO!" he yelled, "I won't let it end like this." He then flew at her with full speed.

"It's already over" said Renamon, "Diamond Tornado" She launched the attack with Devimon a few feet in front of her. The blast tore apart his body. The diamonds were cutting up his skin. Blood was flow out of him in streams. He screamed at the top of his lungs as his body was soon turned into data. All that was left was a giant crater on the ground. She then began hoping from tree to tree to try and reach Guilmon.

_Back with Guilmon_

Guilmon was getting hurt to bad from the beating he was receiving. That last attacked drained him completely. Beelzemon was getting bored with him. He picked up Guilmon by the throat and through him across the banks of the lake and into a tree.

"Is that all you got? I thought you'd be a lot stronger. I guess I was wrong. Let's finish this." Beelzemon lifted his hand and launched a blast at Guilmon. Right when Guilmon got back up the blast hit him right in the middle of his hazard mark. This caused Guilmon to fly back and hit the same tree again. This time the attack knocked him out could.

_In Guilmon's head_

"_Where am I?" _asked Guilmon. The place was pitch black and he had no way of seeing where the exit is. Suddenly that voice that distracted him came back.

"_Guilmon…" it said_

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_What you know about your self has yet to be discovered"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Listen to my voice Guilmon. You have much to learn"_

To Be Continued…

A/N: well there's chapter 15. I know it's not that exciting as the others but I hope I left you with an exciting cliffhanger. Any way, to make for how long, I've been gone I've decided to make chapter 16 by the end of the weekend. Until then please review the new chapter and tell me what you think. See you soon.


	16. What Lies Underneath

A/N: Hey everyone it's your old pal slapstick getting out of his funk. Now I know I said I was going to post by the end of the weekend, but things got complicated. So now I'm posting this up to make up for before. I will mainly be writing this story until chapter 20. I will then continue with the others. Any way, I better stop rambling here the new chapter.

Chapter 16: What lies underneath

Guilmon was knocked unconscious by Beelzemon's blast. He looked at Guilmon with disappointment.

"I thought you would be stronger than this" said Beelzemon, "I guess I was wrong." He started walking towards Guilmon hoping to finish him off. He was about 20 feet away, but before he could take another step he sensed someone coming. They were coming fast, but it in graceful kind of way. "Damn it. It's Renamon. That damn Devimon was supposed to distract her until I take out Guilmon." He had to think fast. "I got it" He took off gloves to reveal his extremely sharp nails. He new what he had to do. He had to make it seem like Guilmon tried to kill him. He took his nails and started to scratch up his skin. He started with the face and down to his legs. He then fell to ground and rubbed some dirt on his body. With his blood spilling on the ground the lie seemed really. He prepped his lie. Renamon soon arrived to the battlefield. She saw giant craters; trees destroyed, and blood every where. She looks over and saw two figures. She quickly ran and noticed Beelzemon on the ground bleeding.

"Beelzemon are you ok?" asked Renamon as she ran over to him, "What happened?"

"It was Guilmon," he said faking pain, "he just attacked me out of nowhere."

"What?!"

"He said something about me trying to steel you away from him, so he attacked me. I tried my hardest not to hurt him. I managed to knock him unconscious." He pointed at Guilmon who was indeed unconscious. Renamon walked over to see if Guilmon was alright. She looks at him in total disbelief.

"There's no way. Not Guilmon, not the Guilmon that I know."

"It's true Renamon. He won't stop until I'm dead"

"So what do we do?"

"I think we should get rid of him"

"What are you saying?"

"He's unstable. How long before he completely looses it and tries to kill everyone?" Renamon just couldn't believe what Beelzemon was saying. She looked closely at Guilmon and noticed something weird. He had too many cuts and bruises for him to attack Beelzemon. His claws were also too clean. If he was attacking like Beelzemon said then his blood is suppose to be on Guilmon; unless, Beelzemon was lying to her. She looked over to him and saw that Beelzemon wasn't as surprised as he let on.

"You're lying" she said

"What?"

"There is little blood on his claws and he has way too many cuts. If he attacked you like you said than you'd have more damage not less." Beelzemon was getting a little worried that she had figured him out.

"I was able to avoid a lot of his attacks and over power him"

"There's no way Guilmon way to fast even for you." Renamon was started to get upset. Her primal digital instincts were close to emerging. When a digimon's mate is hurt by another digimon they go ballistic. "Tell me what you did". Beelzemon got up and just stared at her. Renamon walked up to him and looked at him dead in the eyes."Tell me why you did this" she said.

"I did it for you" said Beelzemon

"What are you talking?"

"I love you" Renamon was shock and disgusted at the same time. "We're exactly the same Renamon. You and I like and dislike pretty much the same things. I can be the man you really want. You and I both know that Guilmon can never be twice the man I am"

"Your right, he's ten times the man you are"

"Are you kidding? That little bastard…" before he could finish Renamon gave him nice hard slap.

"Don't you ever talk about Guilmon like that." said Renamon with anger. Beelzemon just stared at her.

"Pity" he then grabbed Renamon by the throat and started choking her, "I thought we had something. I thought we could be together." Renamon's instincts finally kicked in and punched Beelzemon straight in the nose. He let her go and Renamon was ready to fight.

"You're going to pay for this" she said as she charged at Beelzemon.

_In Guilmon's head_

Guilmon was talking with to some being that seemed to know a lot.

"_What are you talking about?"_ asked Guilmon, _"what do you mean I have much to learn?"_

"_There's a past that you don't know"_ said the mysterious being, _"you have a power in you that can defeat any enemy you come up against."_

"_But what is this power you're talking about and why do I have it?"_

"_It's time for a little history lesson" _There was soon a flash of light and Guilmon soon found himself back in the digital world.

"_What am I doing here?" _He's in a huge town with high buildings, beautiful parks, and it was bustling with digimon. It was different than what he normally saw. _"Where am I?"_

"_You're in the digital world, but this was before things went wrong"_

"_What happened?"_

"_Prepare yourself for one hell of story"_ At that moment the being started to tell Guilmon what happened. At the same time he showed him.

_Play the Other Promise (Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix Soundtrack) - twice if needed_

"_Years ago the digital world was a thriving place. However, it was overpopulated._ _Yggdrasil, the super computer that looked over the digital world, couldn't take it any more. So he created a program called the x-program. This program was meant to destroy a large amount of the digimon. His plans were to destroy the digimon, but keep a small amount to move to a brand new digital." _the being showed digimon starting to get sick everywhere. Soon that very populated city was down to a few hundred. In the sky he saw a huge planet form right above him. _"When the new digital world was created Yggdrasil moved the digimon that he wanted to keep alive to the new world. However, there was a small percentage of digimon that weren't chosen survived. The digimon that survived the x-program were immune to its effects. They had a gene that could fight the program. It was called the x-antibody. It increases there powers and changed there appearance. Only a small hand full had this ability. Yggdrasil got wise to the escaped digimon and created royal knights to eliminate the x-digimon."_ He then shows Guilmon the royal knights attacking x-digimon, but they were strong enough to fight back. The battles were intense as all digimon fought their hearts out._ "It wasn't long until two royal nights figured out that Yggdrasil was really planning to destroy all digimon so they, at the cost of there own lives, destroyed Yggdrasil. Now the regular digimon and the x-digimon lived in peace in the new world."_

"_So what happened to the x-antibody?"_ asked Guilmon

"_The digimon that had it soon died out, however, there decedents acquired this power; though none of them were aware of this power. Only three managed to unleash this power, but in doing so they destroyed themselves. Not every digimon can handle it Guilmon"_

"_But what does this have to do with me?" _asked Guilmon

"_The reason this involves you because you have the x-antibody dwelling inside of you. This power can unlock you true form and power."_ The being then showed Guilmon a blue sphere with an x imprint on it.

"_Is that it?"_

"_Yes it can be released but only in a certain occasion."_

"_What occasion is that?"_

"_Sorry but that's something you have to find out on your own. Good luck Guilmon."_

"_Wait before you leave who are?"_

"_Me…well…I'm you" _The light soon disappeared and Guilmon was now falling.

_Back in the battlefield_

Guilmon had finally woken up from his little vision. He was in a lot of pain, but managed to get on his knees. He looked to see that Beelzemon was on his knees holding his stomach. He then looked up to see Renamon standing over him. He started to become happy when he saw the love of his life, but when he looked down under her he saw a pool of blood. There was also blood dripping from her chest, arms, and stomach. He was horrified by this site as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"_What did I miss?"_ thought Guilmon

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: What did he miss, indeed. Well all that will be explained in the next chapter. I don't have anything else to say except I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Next Chapter coming at you soon.


	17. Unknown Knowledge Revealed

A/N: Hey it's slapstick again. I know it's been a while but I just need to find a new song for this story. Any way this chapter is about what Guilmon missed while he was unconscious. So let's get started.

Chapter 17: Unknown Knowledge Revealed

As Renamon charged Beelzemon was recovering from that punch, but now Renamon was right on him. She gave him another punch. This one was twice as hard as her inner fire was released. She was much quicker than before. She delivered as series of kicks and punches. Beelzemon couldn't do anything but take ever hit. Blood started to fly out of his mouth and nose. Renamon then kicked him up into the air. He launched about 40 ft. up. Renamon teleported right above him, and delivered a powerful sending him plummeting to the ground. Renamon began to charge up as a ball of white light formed in her hand. With the rage flowing through her, the power was ten times stronger than normal.

"Diamond Tornado!" yelled Renamon as she launched the attack in the direction of Beelzemon. However, Beelzemon recovered from the strike. When he opened his eyes he saw the blast heading straight to for him. He turns to see that the ground was a few feet away. He lands on his feet and pushes off as hard as he can to try and dodge this attack. The attack missed but caused an incredibly large explosion. The shock wave sent Beelzemon flying across the air. He hit a nearby rock and smashed completely through. The attack left an enormous crater 10 feet in diameter. Renamon landed right in front of the creator. The rage that was building up inside her has now subsided. "Damn" she said, "I can't believe I missed; he around here some where, but where. In front, left, right, above, behind?" As she looked to find Beelzemon his hand appeared from the ground.

"How about under you" said Beelzemon as he pulls Renamon into the ground. Beelzemon jumps out of the ground and looks at Renamon head sticking out of the ground. "So Renamon now that I got you to calm down maybe we can talk?" Renamon didn't really have a choice.

"Alright let's talk but I we have to make this brief. Our tamers are probably on their way to help us out."

"Oh I see. Well that would be a problem. Tell me, how they are going to know if you're in trouble with out these." He then pulled out Rika and Takato's digivices.

"How did you get those?" asked Renamon

"Snuck into their rooms and stole it." That rage was started to build up in Renamon again. "So Renamon have you reconsidered my offer" Renamon had enough power to get out of the ground now, but she thought of an idea. She looked at Beelzemon with the most beautiful look she could muster.

"Well," she said, "now that I have time to think, I have decided that you are completely right."

"I was…I mean I was" he said with a better confident

"Yeah, Guilmon will never me the man you are. When he wakes up I'll tell him that it's over."

"Great now let get you out of this hole"

"Wait; let's take this opportunity to complete a fantasy of mine"

"What fantasy?"

"I've always wanted to be kissed unable to move."

"So does that mean you want me to…?"

"Yeah, come here stud" Beelzemon kneeled down and moved his head closer. He then closed his eyes as he got closer trying to kiss her. Renamon clenched her fist and with a blind fury she punched through ground releasing her from the hole. She also managed to get a clean uppercut on Beelzemon. She was now standing over Beelzemon as he holds his jaw.

"You've made a big mistake" said Beelzemon

"No," said Renamon, "The biggest mistake you made was thinking I could ever love and asshole like you."

"Well fine then if you want to play it that way." He then rushed off the ground and started to make his way to Guilmon's unconscious body.

"NO!" yelled Renamon as she ran as fast as she can to stop him. Thanks to her speed she was able get in front of Guilmon first. However, that was all just a trap.

"Gatcha" said Beelzemon as he put his hands in his pockets and had pulled out two dozen sharp needles; he through the needles at Renamon. "_Any second now she will jump out way to protect herself_" thought Beelzemon, but to his astonishment Renamon took every single needle. Some barely made an impact while others manage to cut major arteries, but Renamon fought through the pain. She raised her fists and swung at Beelzemon. The punch made contact. Beelzemon was now on the ground unconscious. As for Renamon she stood completely battered and broken. Guilmon finally managed to wake up. He looked upon the battlefield and see's Beelzemon unconscious and Renamon standing triumphant.

"Renamon you did it" he said, but was then cut short. As he see's a pool off blood under her. He also saw needles inside of her. She turned to Guilmon with a light smile as blood was coming out of her mouth as well. This image was horrifying to him. He begins to cry and said, "What did I miss?"

_Play Man of the World (Naruto Shippuden)_

"I see your finally up sleepy head" said Renamon struggling.

"Why, did you protect me…I never want you to risk your life because of me."

"Why not…you've done it with me plenty of times…I'm just returning the favor."

"But…"

"Guilmon…You should know that people do crazy things…when their in love" Renamon just couldn't stand any more as she fell back. Guilmon managed to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up into those golden eyes and began to cry.

"Why are you crying Renamon" asked Guilmon as he started to cry even more.

"I'm just glad to be in your arms…I love you Guilmon"

"I love you too" Renamon couldn't stay conscious any more. She closed eye lids and lost consciousness. This caused his heart to send serge of energy through his body. Beelzemon on the other hand was getting off the ground.

"She knew," said Beelzemon, "she knew it was a trap all along and yet she jumped into it. Just to protect the one she loves. I don't understand any of it, maybe I was never meant to understand. It doesn't matter any more. She's made her decision." Beelzemon was now on his feet walking to them. He notices how upset Guilmon is. "Are you crying because she's now dead? You need to get over that sadness. This is the life of the digimon. We lose people we care about all the time. It's time for you to man up."

"Just shut up" said Guilmon as he felt something in him was just released. "We've give you many chances and you just betray us. Well no more Beelzemon, you've hurt your last person. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" he then turned to Beelzemon and showed that his teeth were showing and his eyes were completely dilated. This sent a chill down Beelzemon's spin.

"This feeling," he said, "I haven't felt a chill like this since Guilmon turned to Megidramon. He's not turning into that thing again is he?" Suddenly, a giant burst of red energy began erupt out of Guilmon.

_Play Vegeta SSJ Theme (DBZ Soundtrack)_

Inside of Guilmon's heart we see the blue orb the inner voice showed him. It is completely wrapped up in chains. Now that Guilmon was getting angry we see all the chains starting to snap. The orb began to get bright then released red energy. We phase out side and see the energy surrounding Guilmon and Renamon. The energy caused Guilmon's body to glow a reddish color. Guilmon's body began to go through changes. His muzzle got a little shorter and longer. His stomach slimmed down and the hazard mark on his chest disappeared. Soon different marks appeared all over his body. The claw on the back of his foot moved to the front. His tail got longer and his eyes also had a look of pure evil but a hint of gentleness. The energy didn't just help Guilmon, it turned to Renamon. It started to surround Renamon's wounds were soon healed and all the needles disappeared. Beelzemon was shock at how much stronger he was getting by the second. He was even stronger than Megidramon. He had only one thing to say.

"What the hell are you?" asked Beelzemon

"I am part of long line of powerful digimon" said Guilmon, "I am no longer the Guilmon you know. I am Guilmon X."

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: well there we go I hope you've enjoyed it. To see what Guilmon X looks like just go to Google or Yahoo and type in Guilmon X. Chapter 18 will hit you sooner. Also when I finish the Friday the 13th cross over I will begin work on a whole new story RenaGuil fiction. See you later.


	18. Uncontrolled Rage

A/N: Hey everyone it's me again. It's time to bring you the next installment of my first fanfic. Now before we get started I would like to point out something. I just check my account and found out that we are on the verge of a major milestone. We are really close to reaching 100 reviews. Let make that milestone happen. Here is the new chapter.

Chapter 18: Uncontrolled Rage

_Play Anger (Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack)_

Guilmon's body had completely changed from the inside out. With this new change he was ten times stronger than he ever was before. To make matters worse, Guilmon was not in control. The power was too much for him so now his inner beast is going wild. His eyes have turned a blood red. His aura was surrounding him. This put fear into Beelzemon. He looked upon Guilmon and saw that monster of a creature. He saw Megidramon again.

"_This is insane,"_ thought Beelzemon, _"I can't take him when he's not in control. I need to get out of here"_ Beelzemon turned around to try and run, but the minute he turned Guilmon was standing in front of him. "How did you…" but before he could finish Guilmon gave him a nice hard punch in the face. Beelzemon fell to the ground holding his face. "What power," he said. When he stood up Guilmon kicked him 100 ft. into the air. Beelzemon caught himself in the air. He stood there floating over the battle with his wings out in the open. He looked down and noticed that Guilmon wasn't there. "Damn where the hell is he?" He looked all around trying to find his opponent. What he didn't realize was that Guilmon was right behind him. Guilmon gave him a hard strike in the back. Beelzemon was sent flying head first into the forest. He quickly opened his eyes. Before hitting the ground a small blue circle came from his eyes that hit the ground first. Then when he hit the ground there was a big crater in the middle of the forest. Guilmon, being the uncontrolled monster that he is now, landed right on Beelzemon. Guilmon began to constantly punched Beelzemon on the face over and over again with all his might; though it seems that he not really flinching. It wasn't until Beelzemon's body started to peal away like paper that Guilmon stop; Beelzemon's body soon transformed into a log. Angry, Guilmon went looking through the woods to find Beelzemon. He knocked down tree after tree in pure anger looking. Beelzemon was still in the forest hiding behind a large tree. His shoulder was popped out of place._ "Damn,"_ thought Beelzemon as he popped it back into the socket, _"if I hadn't learned how to switch my body with something else I would be dead right now."_ He took a peek to see what was going on. Guilmon was still looking for Beelzemon. _"How can I defeat something like that? Wait…"_ It wasn't until now he realized what he had that could help. He reached into a small pouch attached to his hip. He then pulled out a container with three pills in it; one blue, one green, and one red. _"Food tablets,"_ he thought, _"These tablets will increase my power ten fold. It's a good thing I took these from an experimental hospital in the digital world."_ He knew that with these pills they could give him the edge he needs. It was time for him to get Guilmon out into the open. Beelzemon made a mad rush into the open with the pills in hand. Guilmon chased after as fast as he can. Beelzemon was able to lead him back to the original battle field by the lake. Guilmon was ready to attack. Beelzemon knew he didn't have long so he took out the blue pill, the weaker one, and ate it. Suddenly, a huge amount of power came from Beelzemon. He was now strong enough to take on Guilmon. "Let's go" yelled Beelzemon as they both disappeared. The battle was now being held in the sky. As they made contact shock waves would be seen. There was one shock wave every 2 seconds. As the battle continued Renamon was still unconscious. Suddenly a voice appeared.

"Renamon…" said the voice. Renamon began to wake up. She looked to see Cyberdramon standing over her.

"Cyberdramon," she said, "What are you doing here?" She struggled to get up.

"I sensed a great surge of power coming from this location. It's to bad Ryo is out of town."

"Are you the only one here?"

"I am but I'm pretty sure every one else is on their way. Where's your tamer?"

"She doesn't know I'm here. Beelzemon took her digi-vice." As she spoke she was able to stand up. She looked around and saw that Beelzemon and Guilmon were no longer around. "Where are they?" Cyberdramon pointed up. Renamon looked to see the shock waves in the sky. It was like watching Dragon Ball Z in real life. "You can do it Guilmon" she said to herself.

"Renamon there's something you should know. The Guilmon you know has changed."

"What do you mean?"

"He's transformed into a whole new Guilmon. He is now known as Guilmon X."

"You saw him transform?"

"Yes"

"I still don't understand. How is Guilmon not Guilmon? Digimon personalities don't change when they transform" Cyberdramon didn't know an easier way to explain it so he said the only thing he knew.

"Do you remember Megidramon?"

"Who can forget? That was the most terrifying…" It just hit her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Renamon, but Guilmon has taken on the anger of Megidramon. He's ten times more powerful but ten times more nasty." Renamon just shock her head in disbelief.

"I don't believe you. The Guilmon I know would never be consumed by anger again."

"If you don't believe me maybe you'll believe him" Cyberdramon then points behind her. Renamon turns to see Beelzemon and Guilmon facing each other. From the back he doesn't look any different.

"I knew he didn't change. Guilmon!" she called out to try and get his attention. When he turned around Renamon eyes opened wide. His entire face has changed and the innocent eyes she had fallen in love with was now full of hatred and anger. Guilmon turns back to Beelzemon. He lets out a powerful roar that erupt another power serge through him. With in a blink of an eye Guilmon was now behind Beelzemon with his claws pointing out. Beelzemon stands there still. Suddenly a stream of blood flows out of his nose. He looks down to see that his entire stomach has been cut. Blood begins to ooze out of his stomach as he collapses to his knees. Guilmon turns and walks back around Beelzemon so he can look into his face. Renamon was starting to cry at the monster she was looking. Where was the innocent digimon that she loved? Where was the digimon that hated to fight?

"Still think Guilmon didn't change?" asked Cyberdramon. Renamon ignored the question and started to run towards Guilmon hoping to calm him down. As for Guilmon he put one claw up to Beelzemon's chin. He knew that Guilmon won. There was no way for him to get to the other tablets. Beelzemon had lost.

"Do it" he said, "I may have lost but I will die like a man. Finish it." Guilmon raised his claw preparing to end Beelzemon's life. However something stopped him. He looked back to see that Renamon was hugging him. This stopped Guilmon from attacking Beelzemon, but now that rage and anger was turned towards Renamon. His head is so clouded right now that he can't remember a thing. He quickly turned and grabbed Renamon by the arms. He began to squeeze. It was painful but she didn't care. She was going to try and get through to him.

"Guilmon," she said, "this isn't you. You're a kind, gentle person. You mustn't let the anger control you. I know your upset but as you can see I'm fine. You don't have to be angry any more. I love you." But to no avail. Guilmon continued to squeeze harder. "I know you're in there and I will bring you back. I hope this helps" she then leaned in and kissed Guilmon on the lips. Suddenly there was a voice inside of Guilmon's head.

"_What are you doing?"_ said the voice, _"are you so weak that you let your anger control you again. Guilmon you are much stronger than this. I mean honestly. Look at who you're grabbing. Open your eyes Guilmon. OPEN YOUR EYES"_ the voice then left and Guilmon did just that. He opened his eyes and saw that he was squeezing the life out of his love. Renamon broke the kiss and a tear fell on his nose.

"Renamon…" said Guilmon realizing what he was doing. His eyes soon turned back from blood red to that gentle gold. He then put Renamon down and looked at her. "Did I do something bad?"

"No you didn't" said Renamon as she placed her paw on his cheek. She stared into those golden eyes and saw that innocence again. Now she didn't have to look down because Guilmon managed to grow to almost her size; which she loved. They held each other in a loving embrace as they forgot everything that happened; though Beelzemon took this chance to regroup. He took out the green tablet and ate it as well. He started to power up even more than before. He summoned his big gun and shot at Renamon and Guilmon.

"You shouldn't have been hugging." The smoke soon cleared and he saw Guilmon far away from the blast and pick up Renamon to do it. He put on her feet.

"Are you ok?" asked Guilmon

"Yeah, I'm ok." Replied Renamon

"Good" He looked over at the tree line. He notices Cyberdramon hiding. "I want you go to Cyberdramon and don't argue with just go" Renamon didn't want to argue so she agreed. Before she left, she gave one more passionate kiss. With that done she went to where Cyberdramon was. Guilmon was turned towards his opponent. "Beelzemon" he said, "this battle is just beginning"

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: Well here is chapter 18. I hope you've enjoyed it. I know that there wasn't that much action but I promise I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Like I said before let's reach that milestone and when that milestone is reached I will have a special surprise for everyone. So That's all I got to say so I'll see you all soon.


	19. The Final Battle

A/N: Hey everyone slap's is back. I would like to apologize for the inexcusable wait. I am back to finish this story. I don't want to lie, the reason I've been gone for so long was lack of interest. I've lost interest in this story and that is not far for you, the viewers. So I said to myself to get up and finish this story. The original surprise is thrown out the window seeing as how it intended on me continuing with the story. So here's the new surprise, the last two chapters. I know it's not much of a surprise, but you will get these one after the other; today this chapter tomorrow the final chapter. I hope you enjoy because like I said before, you will not believe how it ends.

Chapter 19: The Final Battle

The sun was close to setting on this epic battle. Guilmon has just transformed into his real form, and Beelzemon has just eaten the green tablet giving him extra power. This was going to be the battle of the century. Renamon and Cyberdramon were observing from a far.

"This is going to be tough" said Cyberdramon

"What do you mean?" asked Renamon as she looked over at him

"Guilmon is going to have a tough time defeating Beelzemon"

"How, he's gained more power through his transformation?"

"It's true that Guilmon is stronger, however, he just got that body. He hasn't had time to train and get familiar with it. Where as Beelzemon has taking tablets that help regain his strength and increase it." Suddenly there was a huge blast as a huge dust cloud appeared. Both Cyberdramon and Renamon's attention was directed back at the battle. "Its beginning" said Cyberdramon.

_Play Fight to the Death (Kingdom Hearts 2 soundtrack)_

Beelzemon comes running out of the smoke with Guilmon close behind. He gets close enough to Beelzemon to attack. Guilmon delivers a series of punches. Beelzemon was able to block them all. He takes one shot at Guilmon and lands the hit. Guilmon tumbles back. Beelzemon punches him again making contact once again. Guilmon quickly jumps into the air to try and get some distance between them. However, Beelzemon just appears right over and delivers a hard kick back down to the ground. Guilmon regains his balance and lands on the ground. Beelzemon comes back down at full force. Guilmon jumps out of the way. When Beelzemon hits the ground it trembles under his feet.

"_Damn"_ thought Guilmon. He's noticed that he isn't moving as fast as he used to. Guilmon new that he is much stronger than before, but that didn't mean he knew how to use his newly found strength.

"What's the matter Guilmon?" mocked Beelzemon, "I thought you would be stronger than this." He pulled out his guns from his back and shoe. He fired a couple of shots off. Guilmon jumped out of the way of all of them. "Is that all you can do just dodge and evade?"

"_Unfortunately_" said Guilmon, "_until I get use to this body I'm pretty much screwed_." Beelzemon kept shooting and Guilmon kept dodging. He had to think of a plan and fast. It wasn't until then that he thought of a plan. "_If I can get close enough I can attack with a pyro destroyer. The only problem is getting that close._" Guilmon dropped his guard for a minute. Without noticing Beelzemon was in his face.

"You really need to pay attention to the battle" He gave Guilmon a hard strike in the stomach. Guilmon fell to his knees and realized something. He quickly jumps back and regains his composure.

"_I know what I need to do_" thought Guilmon. He quickly turned and started to head into the woods. Beelzemon chased after him. He had his sights set on Guilmon. They ran through the forest for almost 5 minutes. Beelzemon had no idea what Guilmon was doing but he didn't want to give him the chance to succeed. Beelzemon increased his speed to try and catch him. He began to attack but Guilmon dodged each one, but the way he dodged them was weird. When he dodged an attack he would circle around Beelzemon. Guilmon got some distance and started to make his break back to the opening. Renamon and Cyberdramon waited with anticipation as Guilmon and Beelzemon disappeared into the forest.

"It been to long I have to help him" said Renamon

"No" said Cyberdramon

"Why can't I help him?"

"This is Guilmon's fight. He wants to fight this alone"

"I can't just sit back and do nothing"

"That's exactly what you must do. Respect his wishes and let him fight alone." It was hard to accept, but she knew that Cyberdramon was right. She has that same pride so she knows what Guilmon is going through. Just then Guilmon and Beelzemon came running out of the forest. Beelzemon knew this had to end. He jumped into the air and land right in front. Guilmon stopped and jumped back to get some distance.

"Enough of this" said Beelzemon he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Guilmon. He was going to fire but he felt pressure on his body. He looked and noticed a red thread was forming around his entire body. "What is this?" Beelzemon didn't notice the thread before because he was too preoccupied.

"It's a special thread made from my life energy. It can't cut" said Guilmon. Beelzemon struggled, trying to break free, but to no avail. Guilmon walked up to him as he prepared for a final attack. The look in his eyes showed that Guilmon was intended on killing Beelzemon. It was a look that Beelzemon has seen before. The icy stare of death approaching. Beelzemon knew this was it.

"Go on then" said Beelzemon, "do it. Become me. Kill your own friend. You'll be a monster just like me."

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Guilmon, "the only reason I'm doing it is so you can't attack us in the future. We gave you a second chance, and what did you do? You destroyed an entire village, killed innocent people, manipulated two innocent digimon, and for what; to have me killed and for you to have Renamon all to yourself. You're nothing but a monster that will do anything to get your own way."

"Your point is?"

"My point is that it ends here" Guilmon raised his claw in front of Beelzemon. "Pyro Destroyer" After saying that a blast of white and red shot out as Beelzemon disappeared into the blast. All they could hear was him screaming in pain. The attack soon faded and all that was left was a pile of rubble. Renamon and Cyberdramon were stunned at Guilmon's strength. The happy, innocent goof ball that they have grown to love has now matured into a powerful digimon.

"I can't believe it, he did it, he won" said Renamon with a smile on her face.

"Me neither" said Cyberdramon. Renamon jumped down and ran to Guilmon happy to see that he was the victor of this fight. The fear was now replaced with joy and love. Which was replaced, once again, with worry as Guilmon fell to his knees in pain. When she reached him she was carful not to touch him much out of fear of hurting him.

"Are you ok Guilmon?"Asked Renamon

"Yeah I'm fine just not quite use to this body yet" said Guilmon, but before he could say anything else he felt Renamon's fur smother him. She was hugging him in a loving embraces.

"I was scared" she said with a tear on her cheek, "I was afraid I was going to loose you."

"Hey, hey, hey" said Guilmon as she pulled her off him so they were facing each other. "You don't have to worry about that. I will never leave you."

"You promise?" Asked Renamon as she wiped the tears

"I promise" Renamon leaned in and kissed him as passionately as possible. After the kiss she helped him up to his feet. He was still a little shaken and still unfamiliar with his body so he used Renamon as a crutch. Cyberdramon watched as those two came closer.

"_It seems like those two will be together until the end of there days"_ thought Cyberdramon.

_To Be Continued…_

A/N: I hope you liked it because it's not over yet. Also I know it's not long, and it's a good chance the last chapter will be like this sorry. Come back tomorrow where the last and final chapter will be presented. See ya then.


	20. Finale

A/N: Hey every one slapstick here. Well it's finally here, the last chapter of the story. I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. You all have been great. Now it's time for you patients to be rewarded. Here you go the last chapter enjoy.

Chapter 20: Finale

"I can't believe it" said Beelzemon as he was covered by darkness, "my heart, it's slowing down. The darkness is overtaking me. Is this the end? Have I truly lost? No not yet." He slowly pulled out the red pill. "If I am to die it will be on my own terms." He ate the pill and was soon overcome with power.

Guilmon and Renamon were leaving the battle field. Guilmon had an arm draped around Renamon's neck. That battle took a lot out of him, but he was glad Renamon was there.

"Thank you Renamon" said Guilmon

"It's my pleasure" said Renamon, "I'm proud of you Guilmon. You've really grown over the years, and I have a feeling I'm going to like your new body." Guilmon smiled as he was ready to put his fears behind him. However, that's something that will have to wait. He felt a sudden serge of energy pass right through him.

"No" he said. He looked back at the rubble that was left behind. "It can't be" Renamon looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Before Guilmon could answer the rubble soon blew away with the sight of an explosion. Guilmon pulled Renamon to the ground to avoid getting hit.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine" they looked back to see Beelzemon. He was badly beaten up. His clothes tore, hair a mess, and blood all over him. Guilmon got of the ground, ready for the next round.

"I've had enough of this" said Beelzemon, "You both belong together, you and everyone else; in HELL!" With that his wings sprouted out of his back and he took to the skies. With the power of the red pill he had enough strength to destroy all of Shinjuku. "It ends now" he pulls out his over sized gun and prepares to shoot.

"Beelzemon no" yelled Guilmon, "If you shoot from that height it will destroy the entire city!"

"That's the idea" Guilmon knew what must be done.

"Renamon I need you to get out of here" he said

"I'm not going anywhere" replied Renamon

"Don't be stubborn Renamon it's too dangerous to be here"

"I'm staying I'm tired sitting idly by while you get hurt." Guilmon knew that when Renamon sets mind on something there's no changing her mind.

"Fine, just be safe" Guilmon brought her close and gave her one more kiss.

"What was that for" asked Renamon

"Just in case," Guilmon then looked up at Beelzemon who had been charging his gun.

"It's time to end this!" yelled Beelzemon as he aimed for Guilmon.

"Your right, but it will only end for you" said Guilmon. He opened his claw and aimed it at Beelzemon. With the same mind set they fired at the same time.

"Corona Blaster" yelled Beelzemon

"Fires of Oblivion" yelled Guilmon

The two attacks met half way. It was now a test of strength to see who would out last the other. With all their strength they tried to push the others attack back. Even with Guilmon's new body he was still weak from the fight from before so he couldn't utilize his full potential. Beelzemon, though still hurt, was much strong from the red pill he took. This gave Beelzemon the upper hand and soon Guilmon's attack was being pushed back.

"_No"_ thought Guilmon, _"If I fail here every one I love will be destroyed"_

"Diamond Tornado" yelled Renamon as her and Guilmon's attacks mixed together. Guilmon looked over with shock.

"Renamon" he said

"Let's do this together Guilmon" He nodded and put more force into his attack.

The combination on Guilmon and Renamon's attacks was strong enough to start pushing Beelzemon's attack.

"Oh no you don't" said Beelzemon as he used all the red pill's power. They were locked in a stalemate. "There's no way you can win this. I am running on fresh power, where you two are running low. You can't win."

"Your wrong" said Renamon, "We can win. Our love for each other is stronger than any pill you take. Guilmon is my power."

"And Renamon is mine" continued Guilmon, "As long as I have Renamon there is nothing I can't accomplish. Let's end this Renamon."

"Right"

At that moment both Renamon and Guilmon's bodies lit up with a red and yellow aura.

"What the?" said Beelzemon puzzled. Without warning their attacks were pushing his back. "How the hell did they get so much stronger?"

"This is for all the people you've harmed" said Guilmon as he put everything he had into one final attack.

"NO!" yelled Beelzemon "This cant be happening" His attack was being pushed back. It soon reached him. He was soon engulfed in a bright light. His screams were silenced with an explosion as he turned to data.

With the fight final over Renamon and Guilmon finally took a sigh of relief. Renamon fell to her knees out of exhaustion. She couldn't help but smile.

"It's over it's finally over" she said, "Guilmon finally we can live in peace"

"Not exactly" said Guilmon

"Why not" Renamon looked at him and was completely stunned. His body was starting to glow, and his data was slowly flowing out of him. She hopped to her feet. "Guilmon!"

_Play Dearest string version (Inuyasha Soundtrack)_

"It looks like I've used too much of my life energy. I hope you live happily Renamon." Tears began to flow down her face.

"I'd be happier if you're with me."

"I won't be able to"

"But you promised me you wouldn't leave me."

"I know but I have an idea. Absorb my data"

"What?"

"If you do that I will never leave you"

"I can't" Soon a digi gnome appeared. It landed on Guilmon's should

"Hey there little guy" The digi gnome flew of and created a portal to the digital world right behind them. "So if I go back I can live." The digi gnome simply nodded and left. Guilmon turned back to Renamon.

"This is good news" she said with a raspy voice

"You don't sound happy"

"I just don't want you to leave"

"I have an idea" He brought her in for one more passionate kiss. Soon her body glow with the same red aura Guilmon has. They soon broke the kiss.

"What did you do?" asked Renamon

"I gave you some of my data. That way I was always be with you" Renamon smiled and kissed him again.

"Guilmon" said Cyberdramon as he was coming out of the tree lining. "You have to get going before its too late." They broke the kiss

"Your right" said Guilmon. He gave a quick hug to Renamon and walked towards the portal. Before entering he turned to Renamon and absorbed her beauty one last time. His final words were something that he wanted her to always remember. "I love Renamon" it may be obvious but it will stay in her head forever.

"I love you too Guilmon" with that Guilmon walked into the portal. It closed and Guilmon was gone from the human world and was back in the digital world. Cyberdramon approached Renamon.

"You know it's a possibility that he won't be back for a while?" said Cyberdramon

"Yeah, I know" replied Renamon

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine" They soon made their way back home to tell everyone the news of Guilmon.

Renamon will never give up hope. She knows that in her heart of hearts that she'll see him again.

When they passed Guilmon's house she asked Cyberdramon to go in real quick. As she looked around she noticed a small box in the corner that said "for Renamon". She opened it. Inside was a blue sapphire heart shaped necklace. Inside a card was found it said, "Renamon, I hope you it. Love Guilmon" Her eyes weld with tears as she put on the necklace.

"Thank you Guilmon for everything"

_The End_

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I would like to thank you all for make this one of the most successful Renaguil fics on fanfiction. With over 100 reviews and over 12,000 views I am very happy. Now that this is done I can now get started on a Spyro fic I've been meaning to do. Any way, see you guys later.


End file.
